


Dark Shadows

by Mieteve_Minijoma



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Biting, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark Shadows Aesthetic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, He can smell her soul, Human/Vampire Relationship, I REPEAT - NOT BUGHEAD, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infertility, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Levitation Masturbation, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NOT BUGHEAD, Oral Sex, Protective Jughead Jones, Public Sex, Regency Romance, Regency Sex, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Scottish Jughead Jones, Sex Toys, Smut, Soul Bond, Souled Vampire(s), Soulmates, Time Skips, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, you'll see ;) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieteve_Minijoma/pseuds/Mieteve_Minijoma
Summary: It had been 200 years and Jughead still couldn’t stop thinking about her. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get over the loss of his beloved Elizabeth. He knows that he probably should, she is long since dead with no way of returning to him, but he hasn’t been able to bring himself to let her go. If he still had a soul after a 1000 years of his undead existence, then he’s pretty certain she took it with her when she died...Jughead Jones has been a vampire for over a millennia and he has only ever loved one woman: Elizabeth Blossom. She was his wife, his soulmate, and she would have been his eternity had she not been murdered - in cold blood - right in front of him. He has spent the last 200 years mourning her until one day, a beautiful blonde whose blood smells just like his lost love's has come into his life and given him a second chance at love...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Translation Key
> 
> Mo chridhe (mo CHree-yuh) - My Heart (Scot Gaelic)  
Mo ghràidh (mo grye) - My Love (Scot Gaelic)  
M'eudail (ay-dal) - My Darling (Scot Gaelic)  
Tha, mo gu bràth (tah mo ke’BRAAKH) - Yes, my forever. (Scot Gaelic)  
Ní iad na cinn iad - They are not the ones (Irish)  
Mo chara (Muh khara) - My Friend (Irish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One:
> 
> “Are you sure, Elizabeth? Once we do this, there is no going back. This will be your forever, an eternity of damnation as my Queen.” He growled into her ear as beads of sweat dripped down her slender, unmarred neck. He wasn’t sure he could wait for her answer, his ache to feed and fuck her blurring into one. He felt her tremble as she crested towards her bliss, spurring him to thrust faster as she tightened around him.
> 
> “Yes, My King. Please, I need you. I w-want this,” she stammered. “I want you. Forever,” Elizabeth panted as he drove his cock deeper into her core, another orgasm threatening to wash over her. He could have come right then and there, but he knew he needed to hold out just a few moments longer so that he could turn her while in the throes of passion. 
> 
> Once he felt himself getting closer to his peak, he grabbed a handful of his lovers hair and pulled her head to the side, exposing her neck. “You’re mine now, mo chridhe .” He hissed, sinking his fangs into her tender flesh and drawing out her sweet nectar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have forgotten this the last time, so I am correcting it now!
> 
> Big shout out to the very best beta in the world @shrugheadjonesthethird for all you do for me, whether is bouncing ideas or helping my with my grammar, you are a lifesaver and I love ya bunches girlie!

** _Riverdale Township - 1819_ **

_ Cries of ecstasy could be heard echoing off the stone walls of the dark castle as a raven-haired man continued to pound himself into the petite blonde on all fours in front of him. _

_ He'd always known that she was different. That she was the one. His left arm snaked around her body, his large, pale hand finding purchase on her neck and squeezing while he fucked her. He didn't think he could hold out anymore. Using his right hand to massage her swollen clit, her back arched towards him, her head falling back to rest on his shoulder. _

_ "Are you sure, Elizabeth? Once we do this, there is no going back. This will be your forever, an eternity of damnation as my Queen." He growled into her ear as beads of sweat dripped down her slender, unmarred neck. He wasn't sure he could wait for her answer, his ache to feed and fuck her blurring into one. He felt her tremble as she crested towards her bliss, spurring him to thrust faster as she tightened around him. _

_ "Yes, My King. Please, I need you. I w-want this,” she stammered. “I want you. Forever," Elizabeth panted as he drove his cock deeper into her core, another orgasm threatening to wash over her. He could have come right then and there, but he knew he needed to hold out just a few moments longer so that he could turn her while in the throes of passion. _

_ Once he felt himself getting closer to his peak, he grabbed a handful of his lover's hair and pulled her head to the side, exposing her neck. “You’re mine now, mo chridhe.” He hissed, sinking his fangs into her tender flesh and drawing out her sweet nectar. _

_ Elizabeth exploded around him, her essence dripping down both of their thighs while he drank his fill of her life force. She screamed his name over and over as she came for a third time, this time drawing his seed out of him. He spilled himself inside of her, growling as he suckled at her throat. _

_ When he saw her eyes begin to flutter and felt her heart rate slow, he released her neck, stopping himself before he drained her completely. Trickles of blood ran down from the wounds as he laid her down, still in a tranquil state. He smiled down at her as he watched her fangs begin to form, knowing that the ritual was almost complete. Soon she would be like him, with him, forever. He could already see the hunger developing in her clouded eyes, his cock twitching at the thought of hunting with her. Feeding with her. _

_ “Now m'eudail, you must taste all of your husband and we can be together for all eternity.” He picked up his dagger from the side table to pierce the skin on his wrist when a loud bang from somewhere in their home startled him. _

*****

** _Riverdale - 2019_ **

“Dammit Jug, are you even listening to me?” Archie said, slapping him on the arm. Jughead shook his head to dispel the memories of his only love from his head.

It had been 200 years and he still couldn’t stop thinking about her. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get over the loss of his beloved Elizabeth. He knows that he probably should, she is long since dead with no way of returning to him, but he hasn’t been able to bring himself to let her go. If he still had a soul after a 1000 years of his undead existence, then he’s pretty certain she took it with her when she died.

He would never forgive himself for what happened that night: her father and a handful of villagers bursting into his sanctuary, grabbing her from his arms only to drive a stake through her slowly beating heart right before his eyes. His rage at her death forced him into a feral state, feeding on them all and ripping her father to shreds before feasting on his heart.

He watched the light drain from her eyes before he gathered her into his arms to bury her properly, kicking over the lanterns in the room and setting the castle ablaze. His heart died with her, her body burned and buried in that remote meadow on the edge of Sweetwater River.

The only marker of the last resting place of Elizabeth Blossom-Jones was a field of lilacs that smelled as sweet as she once did. He’d spent as much time as he could nowadays sitting there in that serene field, hoping to feel closer to her somehow.

The first 50 years or so, he was a mess, living in the shadows and feeding on anyone who crossed his path. Then he met Archie, an old-world vamp who came to the country from Ireland to leave behind the influx of hunters that were bleeding into the populous. It was as if they’d always known each other, their kinship strong as if formed by the bonds of family. They spent their nights hunting food and a good fuck. Nothing more, nothing less. Although Jughead had become restless the last few decades, thinking of Elizabeth more and more as the years passed him by.

“Aye, sorry Arch, I was just thinking,” Jughead replied, his accent thicker than normal from the alcohol in his system. Archie knew all about his wife and her horrific murder and didn’t push him to talk about it if he didn’t want to. However, he did often push him to try and move on.

“Still thinking of your lost lass, Jug?” Jughead nodded. “I’m sorry, mate. Truly. But now is probably not the time. I’m starting to get hungry and I believe I have found us a delicious meal.” Archie swung his head, motioning towards a group of girls, each in their early twenties who were grinding against each other and laughing.

They were beautiful, he’d give Archie that. It was an added bonus that neither was blonde. He could make it work for tonight, not be haunted by images of his beloved. “Nice choice, Arch. I call dibs on the brunette,” he said, sipping his scotch.

“No can do mate. I already did,” Archie said, wiggling his eyebrows and sliding his tongue across his canines.

“Fuck all Arch, are you daft? You know I can’t stand redheads, present company excluded of course,” Jughead scoffed, remembering the last redhead he tried to feed off of. Ethel had nearly clawed his eyes out before he finally overpowered her and drained every last drop of her blood.

“But Jug, I need my wingman! How am I supposed to get this girl all alone if you don’t distract her friend?” Archie pouted. Jughead just shook his head and laughed at his companions' puppy-dog eyes.

“I think you and your Irish charm will manage mate. You always do. I think I’m just going to head out. I’ll just pick up something quick to eat on my way back to the house.” Jughead threw a fifty on the bar as the bartender walked by and crept slowly through the crowd of pulsating bodies.

As he approached the group of girls Archie was after, he caught a scent. Something that he hadn’t smelled in a person’s blood in centuries. Lilacs. He turned his head, walking briskly towards the scent with wild abandon, not looking at where he was heading. He closed his eyes, listening for the heartbeat associated with the scent when he felt himself crash into someone. Even with his eyes closed, his reflexes were faster than any humans, so it was nothing to catch the person in his arms before they crashed to the floor.

When he finally opened his eyes, they were met with a familiar meadow green, wide and bright and beautiful. He blinked a few times, convinced that his mind was playing tricks on his heart. The angel he held in his arms smelled like fresh lilacs, was as pale as death itself, and had beautiful doe eyes. Her golden hair fell down her shoulders in wave and he could feel her shallow breaths quicken as the smell of her arousal reached his nose.

“Hello,” he said enticingly, his eyes darkening at his lustful thoughts for the woman in front of him.  _ Can this really be? Is it even possible?  _ He pondered as he continued to hold her.

“H-Hello...” she stammered, clutching tighter to his shirt. Jughead loosened his grip on her, straightening out to get her back on her feet. The mystery goddess in front of him lowered her eyes, biting her lip before she looked back into his eyes. “Have we met before?” she whispered, her head tilting slightly to the side.

“Perhaps in another lifetime, m'eudail. I’m sure I would remember a vision such as yourself in this one,” Jughead smirked, wetting his lips as he watched her rub her thighs together. “Would you care to dance?”

Betty was so entranced by him that she couldn’t do more than nod before she turned around, grinding her ass against him to the rhythm of the music. Jughead could feel her pulse quicken as she raised her hands above her head to tug at his dark curls. He could smell her all around him, feel her blood coursing through her veins, her heart thumping in her chest and it turned him on in ways he couldn’t describe.

In the dark of the dim house lights, it would be so easy to take her but he knew, if his instincts were correct, that she wouldn’t want him to do that here. She would want to make the decision on her own, and he was still a gentleman for fuck's sake.

Well, at least mostly.

Jughead lowered his hand down the side of her hip, slowly making his way to the hem of her black skirt to graze his fingers on the inside of her thigh. She moaned as Jughead dropped kisses to her exposed shoulder, licking her pulse point and sucking a faint bruise. He was lost in his own world, savoring the taste of her skin when shouting caught both of their attention and broke the spell that they were under.

A few feet from where they had been dancing stood a very frazzled Archie and two very angry women. The pale redhead was jamming her finger into his chest while the brunette stood to the side, arms crossed with a stern look on her face.

“Oh no,” Betty said, grabbing his hand and pulling Jughead towards the commotion. “V, Cher? Everything okay?” she chewed on her lower lip nervously, her eyes flitting between her friends and the redheaded man.

“No cousin, everything is far from ok! This Ed Sheeran wanna-be thought he could swoop in while my back was turned and try to make a pathetic move on  _ my  _ wife!” Archie looked to Jughead for help, confused as to why he was still in the club, but happy to not be alone with these banshees.

“Archie, ní iad na cinn iad, mo chara  **(They are not the ones, my friend)** . I think leaving these lovely ladies alone would be best, mate.” Jughead thought it best to speak to Archie in his native tongue to let him know these girls probably weren't the best to feed on. He knew the type, fiery and opinionated, and they were nothing but trouble. Even their blood did weird things to a vamp’s system that could take days to run its course.

“Is he a friend of yours?” Betty asked, her hand still gripping his as if he may disappear at any moment. He looked down at her, cupping her cheek tenderly as a small smile pulled at the corner of his lip and sighed.

“Yes, I’m very sorry for my friend, ladies. He can misread signals at times, he is still getting used to American customs,” Jughead lied. While he and Archie had both been in the States for several decades and were more Americanized than most, they had decided to maintain their fairly thick accents over the years to use it to their advantage when needed.

“I’ll make sure to explain them to him better. If you will excuse us,” Jughead nodded, stepping away from Betty and grabbed Archie’s arm to drag him out of the crowd of people who had gathered to watch the scene before them. He was already frustrated that he didn’t even get a chance to ask the beautiful blonde what her name was, now he’d have to deal with a hangry Irishman on top of that.

“Jug, slow down a sec. Where’s the fire?” Archie asked as Jughead continued to pull him out of the club and into the cool night air. He dragged his friend down the street a few yards so no one could hear him before he turned to Archie, anger evident on his face.

“Bloody hell, man. Read a room before you pick a tar-,” Jughead started before someone shouting caught his attention. He looked towards the exit to see his blonde angel waving her arms and running towards the pair.

“Hold on a second, mate.” Jughead stepped around Archie and watched as the dangling embellishments of her black crop-top and skirt bounced with each step she took, making a jingling sound. Out in the light of the moon, he could see the slight flush painted across her pale skin.

Flashes of another time, when he’d seen her other likeness this way, panting with her hair wild and cheeks a ruby hue flooded his mind. He shook his head to dispel the thoughts as she ran up to him, staring into his eyes as if searching for something. Her chest heaved as she stepped closer to him, her hand hovering over his heart.

“Hey- um. I don’t- I mean, I didn’t get your name,” Betty said, her blush crawling down her body. Jughead smiled at the innocence he saw in her eyes.  _ Some things never change, do they?  _ he mused. “I’m Betty, by the way,” she held her hand out for him to shake it but was surprised when instead he turned it, his lips running along her knuckles in a gentle kiss.

Jughead didn’t miss the way her pulse sped up and her pheromones spiked. He was sure that even from a few paces back that Archie could smell it and had to suppress the urge to mark her as his right in the middle of the street. “I’m Jughead.”

“Jughead? That’s a very unusual name,” Betty laughed. “I assume it’s some sort of strange nickname you earned in an embarrassing way?”

“You could say that. So Betty, how does one go about contacting you should they want to take you out for coffee sometime?” Jughead grinned, still gripping her hand in his. Betty blushed and motioned for his cell phone. After unlocking it, he watched her add a contact before sending herself a text message.

“Now, you have me... I mean, a way to contact me!” Betty looked away, biting her lip at her slip up. Jughead placed his hand on her cheek to turn her head slowly, looking deep into her eyes.

“I will take both if you are willing to give them,” he whispered, placing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Betty moaned at the feel of his mouth on hers and would have deepened the kiss had she not heard her friends shouting her name from a cab behind her. “Until we meet again, mo chridhe.”

*****

** _Riverdale Township 1818_ **

_ Elizabeth dashed across the countryside, her cheeks flush and body tense in anticipation at the thought of seeing her love again. He had promised at the previous night’s ball that he would meet her by the river, in a tiny meadow, so that they could finally be together - away from prying eyes and talk about their future together. She finally reached Fox Forest, giddy as a schoolgirl and not someone who was nearly one and twenty years old. _

_ She still couldn’t believe it had been nearly two fortnights since he danced with her at the Blossom’s Annual Harvest Ball, stealing her heart and her first kiss that night. She had never met anyone quite like Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third before in her life. _

_ He was dark and mysterious, seemingly content to skim along in the shadows and watch people rather than be in the spotlight. The last few weeks had been filled with stolen glances, brushes of the hand as they passed by, and even a few more forbidden kisses when no one was watching them. This man had awoken something deep inside her soul causing her to ache in the most deliciously scandalous way. _

_ She had been taught by her mother that proper young ladies do not touch themselves sexually, not with their husbands and especially not alone. It was considered deviant and disturbing behavior and did no more than sully a girl’s womanhood. _

_ However after first meeting Forsythe, Elizabeth couldn’t stop herself. She remembers running to her cousin Jane’s bedchambers almost immediately after his lips had parted from hers, her heart racing and her undergarments becoming moist in a way she had never felt before. _

_ Once she was safely away from prying eyes, she bunched up her muslin dress, shoving her hand into her bloomers to find that her femininity had become slick and tender. It only took moments before she was frantically seeking friction, exploring herself like she never had before. _

_ She felt something strange but exciting beginning to form in her belly and before long it felt as if her entire body had exploded inside her skin. She had never felt anything so blissful, her mind still on the cobalt blue eyes of the exotic new stranger to Riverdale. _

_ Every night since she has repeated the same process, bringing herself to nirvana under the cover of darkness, always imagining that it was someone else’s hands entirely. She wasn’t sure what to expect today, all she knew was that she needed to feel as much of him against her as possible. She didn’t care about propriety anymore, all she cared about was her love and how it would feel to be with him. _

_ “It’s not very proper for a young lady such as yourself to be wandering the woods alone at night without a chaperone. Especially dressed in nothing more than a mere dress gown and chemise.” Forsythe smiled while stepping closer to her, his face alight with joy at seeing her in such a casual state of dress. _

_ “Mr. Jones!” Elizabeth gasped, clutching her hand over her heart. She could see that he was in a similar state of undress causing her to clutch her thighs together, trying to ease the ache between them. He stood before her in nothing more than his trousers and untucked nightshirt, the buttons opened slightly at the top to reveal his pale chest. Her face grew hot at the sight of so much of his delicious flesh being exposed to her. _

_ “My darling Elizabeth. How many times must I ask that you call me by a more informal name? Please, darling, call me Forsythe. Please.” His voice came out a rasp, his eyes darkening as he stepped closer to her. Betty couldn’t stop herself, she had too much need for him to care how familiar they were being towards one another. _

_ She crashed her lips into his, devouring him as he spread his lips welcoming her kiss. Elizabeth ran one hand under his shirt, feeling the plain of his chest and stomach while the other snaked into his soft, unruly curls. She had never wanted to rip his clothing off before as much as she wants to now. Reluctantly, she pulled away and rested their foreheads together, her hands holding his face as their breaths mingled together. _

_ “Oh my love, I have missed you greatly. That house has been an absolute nightmare these past few days. After the debacle with my brother, Charles, my mother and father have been pushing me to marry that brute, Lord Mantle. What will we do, my love? Father has already said he would not approve of our match, but I cannot be parted from you. My heart could not take it, I would rather die.” Elizabeth began to cry, not able to keep herself from spiraling. _

_ Forsythe threaded his hands with hers, ensuring that she could not pierce the skin, and kissed her forehead in comfort. _

_ “Shh, hush now, love. I will not allow anyone or anything, human or otherwise, to keep us apart. You have my word.” He paused, brushing a loose curl from her cheek. “You believe me, do you not Elizabeth?” Forsythe lifted her chin with his fingers, forcing her to look into his eyes. She nodded but he could see the doubt still clear in her eyes. _

_ “Come with me, my sweet Elizabeth. I have something I would like to show you. I believe I have a way for us to be together, but you must trust me completely.” He said, staring into her eyes. _

_ “I do,” she replied without hesitation. _

_ Forsythe smiled, kissing her again before whisking her away to the hidden meadow just on the other side of the river from his manor. He was afraid of how she would react, afraid of what she would think of him after she knew the truth of his existence, upon knowing what he really was. Once they reached the meadow, he turned to her and sighed, the moon shining a silvery light on them and the river singing them a serenade. _

_ “Elizabeth, there is something I must tell you and I fear how you will take the news, my love.” Her eyes grew worried, afraid he may say he did not want her as she wanted him. “I am not what I may seem, my darling. I speak in earnest when I say I am afraid that you will flee from me once you know the truth.” Tears pricked his eyes, a few running down his cheeks. She gently placed her hand to his face, her thumb swiping them away. _

_ “It’s alright... Nothing you could tell me would make me leave you.” She smiled, trying to ease his concerns. He sighed and pulled her down with him, wrapping his arms around her so that she was in his lap as he sat on the damp grass. _

_ “Just remember that after I’ve told you the truth, and please, let me finish before you speak, okay?” Forsythe asked, his nose burrowing into her hair. As he began to speak again, a very noticeable Scottish accent began to bleed through. _

_ “Aye love, my name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones, but I am not the third. I am simply Forsythe Jones, the first and only Forsythe of my clan. I was born in the winter of 998 AD to William and Elspeth Jones and grew up just outside of Selkirkshire. My mother was the daughter of Bróccin and Isbell Forsyth, leaders of the lowland clan Forsyth. On my day of birth, in my 20th year, I was sent into the forest to retrieve supplies before the first snowfall. Instead, I was met by the most devilishly beautiful creature I had seen in my young days. Before I could even gather my wits about me, she descended upon me and began to feed on my very life force.” He paused briefly at the memory of his rebirth before he continued on, not daring to pull away to look at Elizabeth yet. _

_ “Just before she had taken my life completely, she slit her wrist and forced me to drink from her. She told me later it was her 'annual birthing ritual'. It was a night where she would hunt for the perfect specimen and turn them, ensuring the preservation of our kind. After that, she took me in for a few hundred years until I was able to survive in this new world on my own. We occasionally send each other letters though it is usually some time between missives. I came to America in the early 1600s, helped defend the colonies during the Revolution, and have amassed my immense fortune over the years. My kind, we have lived in the shadows for centuries. Not because the sunlight harms us, but simply because it drains our powers too quickly and increases our need to feed more often.” Forsythe finally looked into Elizabeth’s eyes, afraid of seeing rejection or fear floating in them, but instead finding wonder. _

_ “Are you?” She paused, the sound of her pulse racing sending jolts to his cock. “A Vampyre?” _

_ He watched as she licked her lips, astonishment written on her face before she brought his lips to meet hers again. After a moment he pulled away, confused. “While I will always appreciate kissing you mo ghràidh, are you not afraid of me?” _

_ “No, I could never fear you. I must admit, I have read everything I could about vampyres that I could get my hands on, in secret of course. Mother would have my head if she knew I had such...peculiar tastes.” Elizabeth swung her legs onto either side of Forsythe’s body, trapping him under her. “So if you were born in 998, that makes you over 800 years old then?” _

_ “820 to be exact, including my 20 years as a human. Does that...does the age difference bother you, Elizabeth?” He asked, dropping out of his accent as if it wasn’t there to begin with. He studied her face for a moment before flashing her his fangs in a sinful grin. Elizabeth shook her head and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, instinctively grinding down on his lap. _

_ "No, I am not afraid. I am intrigued.," she purred. "Does this mean you are...skilled in the ways between a man and a woman?" she whispered, looking away as she blushed. _

_ He turned her head to look at her and nodded. "Does that upset you, my love?" _

_ "No. Most gentlemen are made men while they are still but boys. It is simply just the way of the world. But, could you, maybe...show me? How it feels to be with a man?" Elizabeth held her breath, hoping that he wouldn't think her a trollop. She watched his eyes darkened and his fangs grow sharper, thoughts of her coming around him flooding his mind. _

_ "I will show you all the wonders that a man's earthly body has to offer, my darling. But only if you agree to do something for me in return." Forsythe cupped her face in his hands affectionately and smiled. _

_ "My dearest Elizabeth, my life before you entered it was dark and lonely. I never knew love before you, neither in my mortal or immortal life. I ask you: mo ghràidh, my darling Elizabeth, will you agree to be my wife?" Elizabeth grinned, launching herself against him to feast on his lips. _

_ “Is that a yes, love?” Forsythe smiled against her mouth. Elizabeth deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck and laughing. _

_ “Yes, I will marry you, my darling,” she whispered before she tensed in his arms, “but however will we do this? My parents will never allow us to be wed.” She knew how her father believed and he would never allow a Blossom to marry someone that was so exponentially different from them. _

_ “I will take care of everything, sweet Elizabeth. All you need do is agree and we can be together forever.” He moaned, running his tongue along the curvature of her neck. “My love, I want to show you how good I can make you feel. Would that be alright?” he asked, grazing his fangs along her jawline. _

_ “Y-yes, please. But Forsythe, can you...um...can you speak to me with your accent? I find it quite...stimulating.” Elizabeth blushed, the tips of her ears going red thinking of how hearing him speak in his native language caused the moisture to pool at the apex of her thighs that much more. _

_ He whispered, “Aye, mo ghràidh, as you wish.” Forsythe grinned, feeling free to be his true self for the first time in centuries. Forsythe picked her up straight from a sitting position, his strength and agility making Elizabeth gasp. “Do you trust me?” He asked. Elizabeth nodded briefly before he pressed her up against a tree on the outskirts of the clearing. _

_ “I’m going to show you a glimpse of how good I can make you feel once we are wed. Would that be something you would want, Elizabeth?” He breathed, lowering his forehead to meet hers. Elizabeth nodded frantically, her mind too lost in lust to form words at the moment. _

_ “I love you.” He simply said as he dropped to his knees in front of her. She shivered in anticipation, watching him run his hands below her dressing gown and then under her chemise to grab the edges of her bloomers, slowly pulling them off of her. She gasped again when she felt the cool night air hit her womanhood, the evidence of her arousal glistening for him to see. _

_ Forsythe looked up at her, silently asking permission, which she freely gave, before he grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up. Her legs were planted firmly over his shoulders and her sex spread wide for him. She watched as he licked his lips then slowly dragged his tongue up her slit, groaning at the taste. _

_ Elizabeth’s hips bucked involuntarily but it didn’t deter him. He flicked his tongue across her tender clit before he latched on and suckled on the swollen flesh, causing Elizabeth to cry out in pleasure. _

_ “F-Forsythe, I-I-I.” She trembled, coherent thought not a possibility while his mouth did unholy things to her sex. _

_ She felt his slender fingers drag up the backside of her thigh while he continued to feast on her and she began to feel a tightening in her stomach. Once he reached her dripping femininity, he inserted a single finger into her tight cunt and began to ease it into her, driving her wild. Elizabeth grabbed handfuls of his hair as she felt herself beginning to come apart, her carnal instincts taking over as she rode his face without care until she felt herself tense and euphoria wash over her. _

_ Forsythe had never tasted nectar so sweet, as if she was the forbidden fruit and he was the sinner taking a taste. He inserted a second finger into her slick heat, earning him more breathy moans from her lips. He continued to alternate between sucking her clit and rubbing his face all over her pussy so that she would be all that he could smell. He could feel that she was close to ecstasy a second time so he latched onto her button again and drove his fingers into her frantically to draw it out of her once more. _

_ “Forsythe, p-please, I feel so strang-.” Elizabeth sobbed before tumbling again, coming with such force that her essence coated his face and ran down his chin. She had never felt such pleasure before in her life, stars bursting behind her eyes as she felt a yet another orgasm crashing over her. _

_ As she came down from her high, she tugged his hair trying to indicate that she was too sensitive to continue and looked down at him. His eyes were blown black, his fangs protruding, her juices covering his face and torso. “That...that was...it was incredible,” she panted, clutching her bundled dressing gown and chemise against her chest. _

_ Forsythe slowly lowered her to the ground, her legs quivering as he sat her feet on the ground. He pulled himself off the ground, wiping his face on his shirt sleeve. The hunger in his eyes made Elizabeth tremble again, his lips capturing hers in a passionate kiss. She sighed at the taste of herself on his tongue, her hands digging into his dark curls while he hooked her legs around his hips. He pressed his cock against her still throbbing heat, the only thing separating them from becoming one was the fabric of his trousers. _

_ “Elizabeth love, I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone else in all of my existence. However, I fear we must slow down or I might lose control and take you right here and now before we can be wed.” He groaned as he felt her grinding against him, the need to rut becoming overwhelming. She panted against his neck, her breaths erratic and labored as she tried to regain control of herself. _

_ “Is there anything...I mean, can I do anything for you?” Elizabeth whispered shyly against his neck, her hand running down his body to rub his bulge over his trousers. She lifted her head to look into his eyes and smiled mischievously. He began to protest but she continued anyway. _

_ “There is something I overheard my mother and my Aunt speaking of once when they thought my sister and I were attending to our studies, and I have always been extremely curious about it. Would you indulge me and my curiosity, my dear husband to be?” He nodded, settling her back on her feet. _

_ Elizabeth turned him, pressing him against the maple tree, her lips capturing his once again. She fumbled with the buttons of the front flat of his trousers, slightly nervous at the prospect of seeing a man intimately for the first time. _

_ She gasped as the offending material fell open, his engorged manhood springing free into the night. Her mother had never given her lessons or instructions on how a wife is to please her husband, as she believed that it wasn’t a necessary decision until right before one’s wedding night. But once, she had heard her mother speaking of how some of the other wives in the township had found that using their mouths to please their husbands during their delicate times would help keep them from having a wandering eye. _

_ Elizabeth was in awe of him as she reached for his velvety shaft, finding it warm and silky in her hands when she pumped it up and down. Forsythe hissed, grabbing her loose curls and tugging ever so gently at the new sensation. Elizabeth looked up to watch him, head thrown back in pleasure while she stroked him. She felt her desire pooling between her thighs again as she tentatively licked the pearly bead at the tip of his swollen head. The taste was salty and a bit bitter, but she wanted to taste it again. _

_ Without wasting another moment, Elizabeth drew him into her mouth and began suckling at the tip. Forsythe moaned, “Tha, mo gu bràth,” as Elizabeth took more of him into her mouth, growing eager and more bold from the sounds escaping his throat. She felt powerful, desired. Like he was Adam and she Eve, sharing their passions in their own personal Eden. _

_ Elizabeth gasped as she felt Forsythe thrust into her mouth, causing her to gag slightly, but she didn’t stop. She continued on until she felt his muscles tighten as he cried out her name, a salty warmth filling her mouth. Seeing that he was out of breath and disheveled, she instinctively swallowed his seed before smiling up at him. _

_ “Was that alright, my Lord?” She asked, innocently batting her lashes up at him. _

_ Forsythe picked her up off the dirt and crashed his lips to hers. “Aye, it was perfect.” _

_ “I must return before Mother and Father realize I am no longer on the estate, my love. When will I see you again?” Elizabeth asked, her heart aching to stay with her fiance. _

_ “I will prepare everything for the ceremony and will call on you two nights hence and we shall make our departure to Seaside. I have a home overlooking the cliffs that I believe you will find breathtaking, my darling.” Jughead crashed his lips to hers again. “Until we meet again, mo chridhe.” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead slumped into his chair, the smell of the beautiful blonde’s blood still lingering on his mind. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it, but he knew he wanted to figure it out. And quickly.
> 
> Where did she even come from? Is it possible that she has returned to me after all this time? he wondered to himself. He had never met anyone who's blood smelled quite like that, not since Elizabeth. It had to mean something. 
> 
> He needed to figure this out and see what he could learn, but first he wanted to make sure she'd made it home safely. After all, he and Archie weren't the only creatures creeping around in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll! It's finally ready!!! I am so sorry for the delay, it's been nuts but I am so proud to be able to share the next chapter with you guys.
> 
> First off I want to give a TRIGGER WARNING to everyone. This chapter deals with past cheating (Not Bughead, no worries on that) and also infertility and PID. If pregnancy/infertility or past infidelity is a touchy subject, skip past the section marked *Thursday* and god straight to the next day.
> 
> Also, a huge shout out to @shrugheadjonesthethird, not only for being an amazing beta (and ya'll she made me a gif!) but also being an amazing friend and sounding board.... and therapist.... and well, just dealing with my craziness in general. Cyd, you are the best girlie. Love your face! 
> 
> Ok, without further ado, here is chapter 2! Let me know what you think in the comment or hit me up on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mieteve-minijoma 
> 
> ******
> 
> Translation Key:
> 
> Mo chridhe (mo CHree-yuh) - My Heart (Scot Gaelic)  
Mo ghràidh (mo grye) - My Love (Scot Gaelic)  
M'eudail (ay-dal) - My Darling (Scot Gaelic)  
Mhèinn - Mine (Scot Gaelic)  
Bidh thu na bhàs dhòmhsa - You'll be the death of me  
Cupan Cofaidh - Cup of coffee (Scot Gaelic)  
Mo gu bràth (mo ke’BRAAKH) - My Forever. (Scot Gaelic)  
Halmeoni - Grandmother (Korean)

** _Riverdale - 2019_ **

"I'm just saying, Jug. How was I supposed to know they were lesbians?" Archie asked as he wiped the excess blood from his lips, dropping his still unconscious meal to the ground. Jughead rolled his eyes at his friend’s obliviousness, still trying to savor his own dinner.

"I don't know, Arch. Maybe the fact that they were practically fucking each other on the dance floor? That may have been your first clue, aye?" Jughead pointed out after removing his fangs from the petite brunette he'd picked up on the way home. 

He hated having to get meals on the run; it always felt so wrong. Normally, he liked to get to know his meals, bond with them somewhat before feeding. It was more satisfying that way. But, as they say, beggars can't be choosers.

Jughead bent down, checking that the couple was going to recover from the feeding before dragging them further into the dark alleyway. He tried to only drain humans of what he needed to survive, seeing it as more of a reusable source that way. Plus, he wasn't in the habit of killing innocents, never had been. He even spent time over the years working with Archie, teaching him to be able to contain his natural bloodlust.

"Hell Jug, it's not like it's easy to tell nowadays. These twenty-first-century humans are practically known for this loose morals," Archie shrugged as if that was an excuse for his behavior. 

"Says the lad that spent the last two weekends in Club V's backroom getting blown by... how many girls was it again, mate?" Jughead asked, feigning cluelessness while rolling his eyes.

"Ok, point made. I just can't help it. I was so attracted to the brunette that I overlooked the redhead's tongue down her throat," Archie chuckled, nudging Jughead's shoulder as they left the alley to head home. "She was just so gorgeous and her blood smelled amazing. I had to try, at the very least. Which reminds me, who was the blonde lass, anyway?"

"I don't know, Archie. She looked so much like Elizabeth, but it can't be her,” he sighed. “However, I have an inkling that she might be my destiny." He smiled at the thought of the taste of her skin.

*****

"Bettykins, I cannot believe you chased some stranger and his creepy friend out of the club! That was so irresponsible! He could have been dangerous!" Veronica scolded her as they walked in the front door of their townhouse, despite Betty's best effort to drop the subject. 

She loved Veronica, she really did, but she was the last person Betty wanted to take dating advice from. Especially given her track record with picking men in the past - whether it be for Betty or herself. Each man Veronica had ever attempted to set her up with had been worse than the last. 

First was Nick St. Claire. He was a pretentious, narcissistic douchebag who talked about his parents’ money and how many ski trips he’d been on that year the entirety of dinner. Then, after all the talk of how wealthy he was, he told her that he’d forgotten his wallet and promptly walked out of the restaurant, leaving her to pay the bill. 

The second was Chuck Clayton. He wasn’t much better than Nick was. He was self-absorbed and believed he was God’s gift to women. They had agreed to meet at a local pub for drinks - Betty wasn’t about to be stuck paying another high dinner bill - but even meeting him at a pub had been a disaster. He spent the night openly flirting with any girl who paid him the slightest bit of attention and proceeded to get angry when Betty refused to go home with him. 

Lastly, there was Reggie Mantle. 

At least they'd made it past the first date. They'd actually lasted a little more than two years and Betty had never been happier. Reggie was good to her and, even though they lived in different cities, they made the relationship work.

Reggie asked her to move in with him shortly after their two-year anniversary and they were excited to be starting their future together. Betty had been so happy when she sold her apartment in Riverdale and moved into Reggie’s Manhattan apartment with him. 

She loved living in the city and she loved, even more, getting to live with the man she planned to marry one day. She couldn’t remember a time that she’d been that happy in her entire life and it made her giddy for what was still to come. And as much as she hated the term, everything in her life was finally perfect. 

That is, it had been perfect until one evening when Betty decided to surprise him with dinner at his office. He had been working hard those last few months trying to get a promotion. He was spending more nights working late and she wanted to do something nice for him. She thought he deserved it. 

She walked into his office with takeout from his favorite restaurant, only to find him and his intern, Gina, fucking on his desk. Betty dropped the bag, a strangled sob escaping her lips as food tumbled to the floor. When he locked eyes with her, Betty ran away as fast as she could. He tried to chase after her, but she hailed a cab and left him standing half-naked in the street.

She had never felt so foolish in all her entire life. All of his ‘overtime hours’ and ‘working hard for the new promotion’ were really just a cover. In actuality, those late nights he spent at the office were just a way for him to have time to be _ serviced _by his new intern. 

Then the hits just kept coming. Betty was equally as devastated when she found out that Gina wasn’t the first girl. There had been multiple throughout their relationship that she never knew about. She was blindsided. She couldn’t believe that he would do something like that to her and it broke her, leaving her heart and her future in pieces by her feet. 

After that horrible night, Betty had moved back to Riverdale to live with her best friend and her cousin while she tried to pick up the pieces that were left behind. She had never been so humiliated and it had only gotten worse when she decided to go to her doctor in Riverdale to be tested for STDs. It was better to be safe than sorry. 

When the doctor called her back into the office a week later, the final blow came and crushed her world. 

The doctor said it was due to untreated infections - no doubt from Reggie’s cheating - that Betty had developed Pelvic Inflammatory Disease, an infection in her uterus that had rendered her infertile. 

After the doctor explained that she would never have children, her heartbreak turned to seething anger. She vowed to never let him take anything else from her again.

She threw herself into rebuilding her life. She spent all of her free time looking for a job locally and trying to get herself a new apartment. And while it was hard sometimes having to rely on Cheryl and Veronica to make ends meet, at least she wasn’t living at home with her parents again. She knew she’d never be able to live under their thumb again.

Although, Betty isn’t sure if Alice Cooper would be giving her the third degree like Veronica is right at this moment. She knows her best friend means well and is only trying to protect her, but Betty’s a big girl. And given that Jughead's the first guy she has found even remotely interesting in the last six months, she would at least like to try to see where this could go without her bestie going mother hen on her.

"Jesus, Ronnie. I gave him my number and we talked about grabbing a coffee. It's not like he was a serial killer or anything," Betty huffed, rolling her eyes. She watched the petite Latina arch her sculpted brow as she crossed her arms over her chest and start to rebut until her wife stepped in. 

"Cousin, I think what V is trying to say is, be careful. We both know how difficult things have been after Reginald’s philandering ways were brought to light. We just don’t want you getting hurt again,” Cheryl stepped forward to place her hands on Betty’s arms for comfort. 

Cheryl was the only family, other than her brother, that she felt she could truly trust with everything in her life. While they hadn’t been very close growing up, mostly due to Cheryl being away at prep school, they had reconnected in high school once Cheryl and her twin brother, Jason, had decided to come home to finish their education. After being on the cheer squad together, they became as close as sisters. 

Betty’s face softened. She knew they both meant well, they were just protective of her. She grabbed her cousin's hands and squeezed gently.

“While I appreciate it guys, and believe me I really do, it’s just a cup of coffee. I don’t know if he will even text me in all honesty. For all we know, he could have deleted my number as soon as I gave him his phone back.” Betty sighed, trying hard not to think of the negative aspects of getting into a relationship at this point in her life.

“Oh please, one look at that mark on your neck tells me that man will message you before dawn.” Cheryl pointed out the hickey on her neck, Betty’s cheeks turning crimson. Veronica broke out into a fit of laughter at her best friend’s embarrassment, with Cheryl following quickly behind her.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up girls,” Betty rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across her face. “I’m going to shower and hit the hay. I’m exhausted. I will see you guys tomorrow.”

“Sweet dreams, dearest cousin,” Cheryl winked at her while dragging Veronica into the kitchen.

*****

Jughead slumped into his chair, the smell of the beautiful blonde’s blood still lingering on his mind. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it, but he knew he wanted to figure it out. And quickly.

_ Where did she even come from? Is it possible that she has returned to me after all this time? _he wondered to himself. He had never met anyone who's blood smelled quite like that, not since Elizabeth. It had to mean something. 

He needed to figure this out and see what he could learn but first, he wanted to make sure she'd made it home safely. After all, he and Archie weren't the only creatures creeping around in the shadows.

**Jughead: **Hi, I hope you made it home safe and sound. I just wanted to send you a message so that you would have my number, as well. I mean, if that’s okay? 

**Jughead: **It’s Jughead by the way.

**Betty:** I kind of figured it was you. Seeing as you are the only guy I have given my number to in years ;) 

**Betty: **We made it home and only a little worse for wear. 

**Betty: **And, I gave you my number so hopefully you’ll use it as often as you'd like ;p

**Jughead: **Oh well, you don't have to tempt me with a good time, lass ;) But for now, I will be a gentleman and let you rest. I sincerely hope to hear from you soon and I am glad I let Archie drag me out tonight. Sweet dreams, mo ghràidh.

**Betty:** I don’t know what that means but sweet dreams to you, too...

**Betty:** And I am glad I ran into you, literally. Meeting you made the night worth it.

Jughead smiled at his screen, glad for the first time this decade that texting existed. While normally he was an advocate for the old ways, there were certain benefits to these tiny boxes full of knowledge and wires.

_ Many advantages indeed, _he thought as he dialed an all-too-familiar number. If someone could help him learn more about this mysterious woman, it would be her. Even for the late hour, she still picked up on the first ring.

"Toni? It's me, I need a favor..."

*****

The next day, Jughead woke up feeling refreshed and excited. He knew he had a busy week ahead of him, but he couldn’t wait any longer to text her again. He had not been this happy in two centuries and he wasn’t going to let the feeling slip away. 

They spent much of the next week getting to know each other.

  
  


* **Sunday** * 

**Jughead: **Good morning, mo ghràidh. Sleep well?

**Betty:** Like the dead, thanks for asking. Hey, so what does that mean anyway? Mo ghràidh?

_ Oh my dearest, if you only knew that the dead sleep very little, _he chuckled to himself. He knew he’d eventually have to teach her some Gaelic but for now, it was nice to be able to tease her just a little bit.

**Jughead: **Ask me again after I take you out to dinner. Or after I buy you that coffee, at least...

**Betty:** You're really not going to tell me? You know I could just Google it, right? 

_ She wouldn’t... _He narrowed his eyes as he sent back his reply.

**Jughead:...**

**Jughead: **But where's the fun in that?

**Betty:** Fine, but you owe me some very tasty coffee... Or maybe dinner ;)

_ I believe that can be arranged, _he smiled to himself before getting up to start his day

  
  


* **Monday** * 

Jughead rolled over, exhausted from the research he'd spent the previous night working on instead of hunting and he was feeling the effects of his choices. He was extremely fatigued and felt like he could sleep for several more hours. Vampires didn't require sleep, but if they were low on their blood intake, it would increase the symptoms of Vampiric Mania, fatigue being one of the first symptoms. 

This condition was known around the vamp culture scene as 'Going Primal'. The thirst would drive them to the brink of madness all while being afflicted with worsened photosensitivity, decreased energy-requiring sleep during the day to feel normal - and causing their skin to become almost translucent in the light and their eyes morphing to a currant so deep it bordered on black. 

Jughead knew he'd have to hit a donor club or pick someone up soon or he'd start to have worsened symptoms. But right now, all be could think about was Betty and what she could possibly be doing. He decided to be a bit playful and send her a picture of himself.

He took a picture, his arm draped over his eyes for good measure and wrote out a simple text to attach it to before he hit send.

**Jughead: **Why do mornings have to be so bloody bright?

He held his breath, hoping she would write back. She did almost immediately.

**Betty:** Because Juggie. If they weren't, then who would be motivated to start their day?

He laughed at her choice of nickname for him. He imagined her being up bright and early, with a sunny disposition and a huge grin on her face. The thought warmed his heart.

**Jughead: **Nope, sorry lass, not buying it. The only true motivations a man needs to get out of bed are strong coffee and a beautiful woman. I have one down...

**Betty:** The coffee? 

He chuckled, knowing good and well she knew what he meant. He could imagine her now: bottom lip clenched between her teeth, suppressing a smile as she stared at her phone.

**Jughead: **Nope. But that is a fucking brilliant idea... Now if only I could have those two things in the same room at the same time...

**Betty:** Guess this will have to do for now, Juggie :-*

Jughead bit back a groan as he stared at her beautiful face. She’d sent him a photo of herself, fresh-faced with her hair fanned out across her pillows, a bright smile adorning her lips and a playful glint in her eye. _ M'eudail, how I have longed to see your beauty again. I won't let anything keep us apart ever again... _

  
  


* **Tuesday** * 

Betty had spent the last two days talking to the mysterious stranger she'd met at Club V on Saturday night and she was already hooked. She wanted to know everything there was to know about Jughead Jones. They had spent time getting to know each other a little bit through text. They kept it simple: things they liked and disliked, favorite foods and movies, and other light introductory conversations.

She wasn't quite ready to open up to this man about her crazy family or her tragic past relationship. After all, he was still a stranger, but she knew that she enjoyed talking to him and wanted that to continue. They had been discussing his favorite director in modern cinema and why he loved him so much when a thought occurred to her.

**Betty:** So I may or may not have just realized I have yet to watch _ Once Upon a Time in Hollywood _... :|

**Jughead: **:0 How is that even possible? I don't know if this is going to work out, Betts. Tarantino is a cinematic genius. Next, you're going to tell me you hated Reservoir Dogs.

Betty burst into laughter, imagining the look of shock and disdain that was surely painting his features at that moment. 

She wished she could see his face, or even hear his voice but she felt like texting was safer for the time being. Especially where her roommates were concerned. She wanted to keep him to herself, even if just a little while longer.

**Betty:** Well, I wouldn't say that. Ok, how about we solve my dilemma and watch it together soon? Maybe after coffee and dinner?

**Jughead: **So we are up to a third date than are we? ;)

She grinned at his reply. He had been flirting with her hardcore and she'd be lying if she said she didn't love it.

**Betty: **Maybe if you’re lucky...

**Jughead: **Aye, that I am. I live with a true blue Irishman - red hair and all. I may as well live with a bloody leprechaun.

**Betty:** We'll just have to wait and see how true that is then... :P

_ You're definitely one lucky man Jughead Jones, and I am such a goner. _

  
  


* **Wednesday** * 

Jughead already hated having to go into the city. But throw in having to deal with some of the customers who frequently came into his coffee houses and it was maddening. 

He'd only been at the shop for an hour and already he wanted to scream. If one more of these kids asked him if he served “keto coffee” or coffee with butter or some other monstrosity that was popular right now, he was going to snap.

He opened up his messages and tapped out his frustrations, hoping that Betty would have a quick minute to talk.

**Jughead: **Christ Almighty, Betts. If I have to deal with one more of these pretentious, hipster eejits in my shop, I might lock myself away and pray for the sweet hereafter -_- 

**Betty:** Oh come on, Juggie. I’m sure it isn't that bad? 

Jughead took a discreet picture and sent it back to her. The screen was filled with his usual customers, the kind of people anyone would expect in a coffee house. Ironic would be Jughead’s word to describe the sight before him.

**Jughead: **Aye lassie, I am afraid it is that dire. 

**Betty:** Burn the whole shop down. Start from scratch. There's no saving the place. They have invaded, it must now be exorcised.

He laughed so loud that several patrons turned to gawk at him openly. He rolled his eyes and paid them no mind when he saw she'd sent him another message.

**Betty:** Who needs another coffee shop in New York anyway? ;p

**Jughead: **I will have you know, the world would be a mighty loathsome place without even one Cupan Cofaidh Cafe. 

_ Even if I do own at least fifty others, _Jughead thought to himself. He'd only invested in them to have some extra pocket money, not that he really needed it with the fortune he had amassed over the centuries.

It was more something he'd been passionate about and wanted to share it with the world. Plus, it helped him to help others. He openly hired people who couldn't find jobs due to their past hardships and he always paid well above minimum wage, knowing he could afford it.

**Betty:** Ok, I concede. Just think of it this way, you're only in the city for a few more days, right? Try to keep that in mind. You know, as something to look forward to. 

He smiled down at his phone. In the short amount of time he'd known her, she seemed to genuinely want people to see the brighter side of life.

**Jughead: **But don't you understand, dearest? I already have that.

**Betty:** ...?

Jughead chuckled, knowing that she was playing coy. He'd made sure to flirt with her as much as she'd allow, so there was never any doubt in her mind to what his intentions were.

He hadn't been able to get her out of his head since he'd first smelled her blood. It called to him just like _ hers _ had. He wanted her to know she was always on his mind.

**Jughead: **Come now, Elizabeth. I know you're smarter than that...

**Betty:** How'd you know my full name was Elizabeth? ;)

_ Fuck! _he internally berated as he, panicked a little, staring at her reply with wide eyes. He'd been thinking of Elizabeth and didn't mean to type that out. 

As luck would have it, it actually was her full name so it wasn't too awful, but he definitely needed to be more careful from now on. At least until later, after he talked to Toni. He decided to play it cool and bluff away his slip up.

**Jughead: **Lucky guess, m'eudail. Now, stop trying to change the subject.

**Betty:** Ok, fine. But first, at least tell me what m'eudail means, since you won't tell me what mo ghràidh means. 

**Jughead: **It means 'my darling'.

**Betty:** ^_^ I am looking forward to seeing you too, Juggie.

_ Soon, my love... Soon. _

* **Thursday** * 

Betty’s day did not go at all like she planned. In fact, it turned into one of the worst days of her life, next to the day she realized her now ex-boyfriend was a cheating, lying creep. Her world was slowly crumbling apart and there was little, it seemed, she could do to stop it.

First off, she still hadn't found a job or even gotten a call back after leaving countless applications around town. She'd gotten into _ another _ argument with her mother about why she would not be coming back to live in her childhood bedroom and work at the family-owned newspaper.

_ "Mom, for the last time, I am not coming to live back home. I'm an adult. I can't just live at home with my parents," Betty rolled her eyes again, thankful to be on the phone so she didn't have to hide her annoyance. _

_ "Elizabeth, really. You are too prideful to come home, but you are fine to mooch off of Veronica and Cheryl's ill-gotten gains?" Alice Cooper spat, never one to mince words. _

_ "Jesus Mom. They aren't their fathers. They earned their money on their own and you know it. Or did you forget about that tiny multi-million dollar fashion line they started? Oh, and the makeup line, shoes, perfume. Let's not forget the four five-star restaurants they opened in the city. Do I need to continue?" Betty spat back, completely done with how her mother viewed her friends - and the only real family she trusted, besides Charlie. _

_ "Please, Elizabeth. As if their start-up funds weren't donated by the Lodge and Blossom empires," Alice retorted. _

_ "And on that note, I’m going. I will talk to you later, Mom. Bye," Betty said quickly before her mother could protest. She slammed the end call button repeatedly before throwing her phone down on the table and running her hands through her hair, beyond frustrated. _

And, if she thought her day could not get any worse, she had gotten an email from Reggie's mother begging her to call him. She wanted to say no, but she'd always had a soft spot for her ex’s mother. She knew it must be important if she was reaching out so incessantly. 

It took a solid ten minutes of pep-talks and pacing before Betty was able to calm her nerves long enough to dial his number.

_ "Mantle, who's speaking?" Even after all this time she still hated him. Her skin crawled. She couldn't forgive him for what he did - what he took away from her - and the fact that she had to speak to him now made her want to double over and vomit. _

_ "It's me, Reggie. Your mom sent me an email saying that you needed me to call you. So this is me calling. What do you want?" her voice was short. She wanted the conversation over as quickly as humanly possible. Betty knew she sounded rude but she didn't care, he could kick rocks for all she gave a damn. _

_ "Betty? I'm not sure what you're talking about. I never told my mom that I needed to talk to you. I said - oh..." He trailed off and Betty knew whatever he was about to say wasn't going to be good. _

_ "Just say it.” _

_ "Uh well, I told her that I didn't have halmeoni's ring back from you yet. She's been hounding me to get it back," he said and she could hear the slight shake in his voice. _

_ "What the hell, Reginald! I gave you that thing back the day I moved out. So, do you want to explain to me why you’re lying to her about it? Because I have no problem calling her and setting the record--" he cut her off before she could finish. _

_ "No! Please, don't call my Mom. She will kill me if she finds out I have been lying to her," he begged. Betty could tell he was really scared, but it served him right _

_ " Why are you lying to her?" Betty asked. Her face was hot with anger, her fist clenched at her side, ready to punch through her wall. Who the fuck was he to use her _ again _ as an excuse for his bullshit? _

_ "Betty, I don't want to hurt you more than I already have." Betty's heart raced in her chest, her stomach twisting in knots that would make most sailors jealous. _

_ "Tell me," she whispered, her voice trembling with anger. _

_ "She's been hounding me to propose to Gina. She's - dammit. She's pregnant, Betty. We found out a few weeks after you left." _

_ Betty couldn't believe it. Her fists unfurled, hands shaking and tears pricking her eyes as she felt her stomach retch. Of all the things that could have happened, this was not what she expected. "Your intern? She's - she's pregnant?" _

_ "I'm sorry, B. It’s not like we planned it but now that it's happening, I am excited about --" _

_ "Just tell her the truth. Stop using me as an excuse for why you won't get married," Betty could feel the lump forming in her throat, fighting to hold herself together. _

_ "Betty, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen," Reggie sounded sincere but she didn't want to hear any more about it. She didn't care. _

_ "Just make it right." She paused for a second, swallowing around the lump in her throat, "Lose my number and fuck off." _

_ Betty hung up before he could respond and promptly turned it off, collapsing on her floor, sobs wracking her body. _

_ She wasn’t crying for the life she once had with him. She was over Reggie and his bullshit cheating. But he took something from her that she’d never be able to get back. It was more than time and space and love. It was more than momentary devastation. No, she was crying for the family she would never be able to have. The child she’d never bear because of him... _

_ All because he couldn't keep it in his pants. _

It had taken some time, but she was finally able to pick herself up on the floor. Her breathing was still labored, her body still shaking, but she took a long shower to soothe her aching muscles. Once she was wrapped in the most comfortable clothing she owned, she picked up her phone from her desk and turned it back on. It vibrated wildly in her hands as a borage of missed text messages came through, one after the other. 

**Jughead: **Hello my sweetness, how has your day been?

**Jughead: **Betty? Are you alright?

**Jughead:** Not to be that guy, but I'm really worried about you, m'eudail.

**Jughead:** Let me know you are ok. Please...

**Jughead: **I hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable with my newest term of endearment...

Betty's heart dropped after reading his messages. She didn't mean to worry him, she just needed to shut her mind off and the world out for a while. 

She’d never really gotten to grieve her loss, not fully anyway. Babies and pregnancy, in general, were sensitive subjects for her and she needed to process what she had just been told. Not that Reggie Mantle or his two-bit whore intern deserved any more of her attention. Her thumbs tapped across the screen as fast as they could, hoping that he wouldn't be upset with her.

**Betty: **No! I'm so sorry Jug. 

**Betty: **It's just been a really rough day. Still no luck finding a job.

**Betty:** I had to deal with some unexpected drama that came up. 

**Betty: **I'm sorry, I promise I wasn't ignoring you. 

**Betty: **I just had to turn off my phone for a bit.

**Jughead: **Oh m'eudail, I am sorry you've had a bad day. Anything I can do?

Betty couldn't help but grin at this beautiful man. After just a few days, he already managed to make her feel like she really mattered to him. It was nice to feel wanted, to feel important to someone and she could feel the blush creep up her cheeks at his offer.

She didn't know exactly where her life was going to go from here, but she was pretty certain she wanted Jughead in it in, as long as he was willing.

**Betty:** No, just hearing from you makes things better :)

**Jughead: **I will do my best to make sure that it stays that way, m'eudail. 

**Jughead: **When I get back, maybe I can take you out for that coffee?

**Betty:** I'd like that very much...

  
  


* **Friday** * 

Jughead pulled up to Toni's midtown apartment building and grimaced at the grotesque lavishness of the artistic and modern-looking structure. The building itself was sleek with sharp edges, glass windows running all the way up. The top floors seeming to have balconies that wrapped completely around the building on all sides.

It stood significantly taller than the surrounding gray stone and brick buildings that housed businesses and other residential properties. He had lived a well-to-do lifestyle in the past, but he was never one to flaunt his money. But Toni, as he remembered had always been ostentatious. 

_ Why am I not surprised? _

As he approached the building, he pulled his phone from the front pocket of his pants. He decided to shoot Betty a quick text apologizing for his potential tardiness. He knew he'd probably be here a while, given the fact that it had been about nearly 400 years since they'd seen each other in person.

**Jughead: **There has been a slight delay of my plans. I probably won't be back in town until late this evening :(

**Betty:** It's ok, Jug. Cheryl and Veronica are going out tonight so I'll have the house to myself tonight. 

**Betty: **Maybe I'll just take a nice long bubble bath and lounge around in my tiny pajamas...

Jughead felt his cock twitch as the image of Betty, naked and soaking wet with bubbles all over her beautiful breasts. _ Does every part of her look like Elizabeth? _he wondered, already half hard.

**Jughead: **Bidh thu na bhàs dhòmhsa... -_- 

**Jughead: **Dammit Elizabeth, did you have to put those thoughts into my head?

**Betty:** Just thought I’d give you some motivation to get back soon, Juggie ;P

Jughead bit back a groan and chuckled, looking up at Toni’s building again. _ Well, here goes nothing. _

He walked inside, nodding to the doorman in thanks as he headed straight for the elevator. Toni had told him she let the front desk know that a man fitting his description would be coming this afternoon, so he wouldn't be stopped on his way up.

He pressed the button to bring him to Toni, trying to fight down his nerves as it slowly climbed toward the penthouse. _ She's the oldest of our kind that I know if someone has ever seen anything like this, it's got to be her. _

The doors opened, revealing a petite brunette with streaks of cotton candy pink throughout her hair. She was dressed in a tight crop top, black leather shorts, and fishnet stockings. She looked different as he expected her to centuries later, yet her eyes were the same - still kind and maternal - as the day she turned him.

"Antonina," he smiled, stepping out of the elevator.

"Forsythe," she grinned back smugly before bursting into hysterics and jumping into his arms. "I have missed you, my friend."

"Well, I guess that's better than you calling me 'child' constantly," Jughead laughed, hugging her back. 

His nerves were not all but evaporated, remembering how comfortable he'd always felt in her presence. She had been the only family he truly had, besides Archie. And Elizabeth, of course.

"Well, you will always be my child, but in these modern times it's best to stick with the friend moniker," Toni laughed, leading him into her sitting room.

"That is true, old friend. It's good to see your face after all these years. I mean, talking on the phone and messaging is great, but I had forgotten how calming your presence can be," Jughead squeezed her hand, a sad expression darkening his face.

"Jug, I know I have said this a million times, but I am so sorry I wasn't there for you after your wife-" Jughead shook his head.

"It's ok, really. I understand, so for the millionth time, stop apologizing," Jughead reassured her. He knew this was the best segway he was going to get, so he took his chance. "Actually, I did come here, not just to see you, but to see if you could assist me with something important. It's about Elizabeth."

"Okay. How can I help?" She asked. No hesitation, no sideways glance.

Jughead started from the beginning. He spoke about the feelings he'd been having over the last few decades, about thinking of her more and more frequently and refraining from relationships because of the strong feelings that overwhelmed him. He explained what happened the Saturday before. How she looked, sounded, and even smelled like his Elizabeth. 

“Hell, she even had the same name,” Jughead said pacing around Toni’s velvet-coated sitting room. “That can’t be a coincidence,” he sighed, pulling his fingers through the curl of his hair. “Will you help me?”

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for some kind of response other than stunned silence. 

"Of course, I will help you. I have heard of such a thing happening, but we will need to do some research to be sure.” Toni said, getting up from the settee she had perched herself on. “We’ll need to trace back her genealogy or work to present from Elizabeth’s," Toni said, walking over to her computer terminal, frantically typing away on one of the keyboards connected to the three computers she had.

This has been what had kept her so well taken care of over the last few decades. She was the world's most prolific hacker and she could access anything without a trace back to her. 

She had been the one to create new identities for vamps that needed to get away from their current lives. She also helped to make the world a safe place for all vamps, not just the ones she created.

"It should be with the Blossoms information in the Riverdale Historical Archives," he said, walking up behind her. She kept her eyes glued to the screens, never once looking back at him. As that screen was loading, she moved to the next keyboard to type something else. 

"Ok, and who did you say the other two girls were?" She asked him, still typing away. She sighed when he told her he didn’t know, "Well, do you at least know this Betty's surname?"

"Uh, yes. It's Cooper, Betty Cooper," he said, staring at the information on the screens in front of him.

"Okay, that I can work with. Now, just let me see if I can pull up any information about reincarnation," Toni said nonchalantly, moving to the third computer setup.

"Wait, what?" Jughead head snapped from the monitors and to look at Toni's face. "What do you mean, reincarnation?"

"Just trust me, Forsythe," Toni said, never once looking at him. "Alright, according to this, it is possible for a soul to choose where it is reincarnated. Which explains the smell of her blood."

"What do you mean?" He asked a bit confused, his fingers tugging nervously on the curl that always managed to fall onto his forehead.

"Souls are what we smell in human blood. That is why no two people smell the same. The spirit affects the blood," she explained, reading further down the page. 

"As far as her looking like Elizabeth, that would only be possible if she was a direct bloodline descendant," Toni said.

"That's not possible. Elizabeth had no children and even if one of her later descendants married a Cooper, would that not dilute the bloodline too much?" Jughead asked.

She began scanning the screens and her eyes grew wide. She pointed to a family tree from the Riverdale Archives and looked at him in surprise. "Did you know this?"

On the screen, he could see why she was shocked. It showed that Elizabeth's brother, Charles, had gotten married and changed his name to split off from the Blossom Clan.

"Cooper. Charles - he changed his name to Cooper?" Jughead's mind was reeling, trying desperately to grasp the magnitude of the information that was laid out in front of him. _ Does this mean? _he wondered, hope blooming in his chest for the first time in two centuries. 

"Jug, you know what this means, don't you?" Toni whispered. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Jughead crept closer to the townhouse where Betty said she had been staying with Veronica and Cheryl. He had watched the happy couple head out earlier in the evening, leaving Betty all alone at home. 

He knew it was wrong, that he shouldn't be there. He lied about still being out of town, but after spending a week texting her, he just had to be near her. He never could stop himself when it came to Elizabeth.

He walked around the back of the townhouse when he felt it. Betty's heart was racing and he could clearly hear her moaning through the opened window. _ Is she alone? _ Jughead thought to himself. He listened closely but didn't hear another heartbeat so he floated up towards her window and peeked inside.

Lying on the bed was Betty, tank top pulled up over her breasts and legs spread wide, bottom completely bare. Jughead felt his cock begin to harden just at the sight of her. She had a silver vibrator, obviously set to the highest setting, and had it pressed against her dripping sex. The wind blew through the open window, sending the scent of her juices wafting through the night air making his mouth water.

He watched her writhing in ecstasy as she orgasmed and he was in complete agony that he could not be the one touching her. He palmed his erection through his dress pants, growing firmer with each moan that escaped her lips. He flushed as he watched her continue to pleasure herself, knowing he should not be seeing this, that he should not be watching her. Just as he was turning to leave, he heard a whispered cry falling from her lips.

“Jug...”

His head snapped back to her as she moaned, twisting her nipple to increase her pleasure. That was all it took for him. He unzipped his pants and pulled his aching cock from the confines of his briefs. A bead of pre-cum glistened on the tip as he ran his hand slowly up his shaft. His breath quickened watching her pleasure herself while he chased his own. 

He remembered the way her mouth felt on his length, warm and moist. He closed his eyes, remembering all of the ways he would touch her, fuck her, consume her. He needed to feel her again. It wasn’t enough that he had her mind, he needed her body and soul. 

He gasped as he opened his eyes, seeing that Betty was no longer on her bed, but standing fully nude in front of the window, watching him stroke his arousal with hunger in her eyes. When Jughead’s eyes locked on hers, there was a flash of recognition before she blinked and stepped closer to him. His strokes quickened as he watched her play with her taut nipples, her fingers gliding through her slick folds. He had never seen anything quite as beautiful as her pleasuring herself for him.

Betty pressed her bare breasts against the glass, her breath fogging up the pane as she panted in pleasure. Jughead stepped closer, watching her sink her fingers into her waiting heat, drawing a growl from his throat.

“_ Elizabeth, _” he whispered, squeezing his cock as he jerked harder and faster, quickly approaching his climax. Betty, too, was writhing against the window in ecstasy, her fingers making fast circles along her swollen clit. She moaned as her body began to tremble, spurring Jughead on to stroke himself faster.

“Come, darling,” Jughead said, his eyes still locked with hers. Betty pressed her free hand on the glass to steady herself and Jughead pressed his hand to hers against the glass. Their undeniable energy exploded as Betty screamed his name as she came, her orgasm hitting her so hard that her juices ran down her legs. 

Jughead’s orgasm followed shortly behind, his cum painting her legs through the open window, mixing their essences together. They were both left in a quivering mess, staring at each other through the glass, hands still pressed against the glass, neither moving or saying a word.

“Shower and sleep, my darling. In the morning, this will all have been just a fevered dream. Do as I say Elizabeth, I promise we shall meet again, my love,” Jughead spoke softly, but with authority, stuffing his now flaccid shaft back into his trousers. 

“Yes, My King,” Betty said, still in a trance-like state. He hated using his powers on her this way but he also knew that Betty was not in control of herself at this moment either. Jughead watched as she stepped into the shower of her ensuite before crawling into bed, still completely bare.

“I love you, My Queen,” Jughead whispered as he closed her window, disappearing into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translation Key:
> 
> Mo chridhe (mo CHree-yuh) - My Heart (Scot Gaelic)  
Mo ghràidh (mo grye) - My Love (Scot Gaelic)  
M'eudail (ay-dal) - My Darling (Scot Gaelic)  
Mhèinn () - Mine (Scot Gaelic)  
Mo gu bràth (mo ke’BRAAKH) - My Forever. (Scot Gaelic)  
Mo bhean () - My wife
> 
> Bidh gaol agam ort gu deireadh na h-ùine - I will love you until the end of time
> 
> Mìle fàilte dhuit le d'bhréid: A thousand welcomes to you with your marriage.  
Fad do ré gun robh thu slàn: May you be healthy all your days.  
Móran làithean dhuit is sìth: May you be blessed with long life and peace,  
Le d'mhaitheas is le d'nì bhi fàs: May you grow old with goodness, and with riches.
> 
> I got the wedding vows and prayers for the wedding from two resourceful sites:
> 
> https://www.forthisjoyousoccasion.com/handfasting-ceremony-wording.html 
> 
> and  
https://www.documentsanddesigns.com/vows-and-verses/celtic-wedding-vows-and-celtic-blessings/ 
> 
> They own the rights to all of that and I am just using it for authenticity.
> 
> **************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank @shrugheadjonesthethird for being the best beta, sounding board, brutally honest editor, and friend! 
> 
> Seriously, this fic would not be nearly as good if not for her! Love you girl, you are the bestest! 💜💜💜
> 
> *********

** _Riverdale Township 1818_ **

_ "Elizabeth, see to it that you are home from town before this evening. We are set to dine at the Mantle Estate and we mustn't be late." Annalise Blossom called from the top of the stairs as Elizabeth crested the bottom stair, attempting - and failing - to sneak out undetected. _

_ "Yes, Mama. I was just going to pay a visit to Jane's and possibly, if time provides, see if the shop has my muslin in for my new gown. I promise I will return shortly." Elizabeth lied to her mother with ease, knowing this was probably the last time she'd be seeing her childhood home for the foreseeable future. Her mother huffed but agreed and Elizabeth rushed out of the backdoor, walking as fast as she could without arousing suspicion.  _

_ Once she was far enough from the house, Elizabeth gathered her skirt in her hands and took off in a full sprint towards the stables. She wished to retrieve the knapsack she'd hidden; it was filled with things she would need on her journey, as she made her way through the forest to their rendezvous point. _

_ Elizabeth felt carefree and wild, something proper young ladies were not meant to feel, but she didn’t care.  _

After this night, I shall be a married woman with all the rights and privileges that come with having a husband,  _ Elizabeth thought to herself mischievously.  _

_ Once she reached the meadow, her cheeks flushed remembering the sinfully delectable things that her future husband had done to her body just two days prior. She bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together, remembering all the things his tongue and hands could do. She was very much looking forward to being with him in every way she could, once they were wed. _

_ Elizabeth had spent the last few days thinking about what their wedding night would entail and her anxiety was seeping into her excitement. He promised her that once they were married, he would share all the pleasures a husband could give his wife and she had thought of nothing else since.  _

_ Even her nightly explorations had grown longer and more fevered since she had felt his tongue pulsing against her sex. She bit her lip, squeezing her thighs together again at the memory of their intimacy in the meadow. She flushed hearing a soft chuckle behind her, feeling her lover's arms wrapping around her waist. _

_ "Mo ghràidh, were you thinking of me?" he whispered before kissing behind her ear and down the back of her neck. She hummed, longing to have him kiss every inch of her body and never stop. His breath ghosted on the nape of her neck and she shivered in his arms. _

_ "Aye, I know you were, Elizabeth," Forsythe grinned against her skin, leaning in to run his teeth along the shell of her ear. "I could smell your need before I even glimpsed your face." A moan slipped past her rosy lips as she pressed herself back into him. _

_ "Forsythe, my darling," Elizabeth hummed, turning in his arms to catch his lips with hers in a desperate kiss. It wasn't until her tongue entered his mouth and grazed his fangs that she remembered herself and what he truly was. She pulled away quickly and gasped, "Wait, the daylight? Are you certain that it is not harmful to you?" _

_ "I told you, those things you’ve read are only myths, my dear. Much of what you hear about vampires is fabricated, in fact," he said, grinning as he brushed a curl off her forehead. "I will teach you the truth once we are wed. Are you ready to go, my darling Elizabeth? I have my personal carriage just on the other side of Fox Forest all ready to take us to our estate in Seaside to prepare for the ceremony.” _

_ “I am more than ready, my dearest,” Elizabeth grabbed Forsythe’s hand and they made their way to the carriage together. _

*****

** _Riverdale 2019_ **

Betty gasped for air as she sat up in bed, clutching the damp sheet to her chest. She looked at her bedside clock - the bright red numbers taunting her - letting her know it was only 3:30 in the morning. She had at least three more hours that she could sleep before she absolutely had to be awake.

_ The dreams are starting again,  _ she thought as she flopped back down onto her pillows. She hadn’t had one so vivid in months, most of the time they were just small flashes in her mind, but not this one. This one felt so very real. Only now had she realized she could see her dream man’s face, whereas before his features were always a blur. She realized he looked remarkably like the handsome stranger from the club the week before that she had been texting every single day since they’d met. 

_ Jesus Betty, get a grip girl. You barely know Jug and already you are dreaming of running away with him in some crazy fantasy dream? _

“I really need to stop watching  _ Outlander  _ before bed,” Betty huffed as she grabbed her water bottle and took a long, healthy sip. As she set the bottle down, Betty’s phone chimed. 

**Jughead: ** I hope this message is not waking you, but I just can’t stop thinking about you. I am back in town and I was hoping you’d like to have coffee with me this morning? 

**Betty: ** It's ok Juggie, I was awake, surprisingly enough. I would love to have coffee with you :) Let’s say 9:30 at Norma Jean’s? It’s just down the street from Pop’s, do you know it?

**Jughead: ** Yes, I believe so. I've passed it several times on the way to Pop’s but have never been inside. I will see you there. I can’t wait ;)

Betty was grinning ear to ear as she typed back how excited she was to see him again. She giggled to herself before laying back down to let sleep take her once again, secretly hoping to see the blue eyes of the man of her dreams.

*****

“Bloody hell, Jug. What time is it?” Archie asked, blinking at the sudden flood of sunlight into the living room where he had fallen asleep the night before. Jughead rolled his eyes and laughed at his best friend, continuing to open the blackout curtains throughout the room...

“Still keeping up those old habits, I see,” Jughead said with a chuckle, nodding towards the bottle of whiskey and a stack of aging letters. Archie blushed under Jughead’s knowing stare but tried to play it off with a cough.

“It’s not a habit, mate. It helps me sleep is all,” Archie said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching.

“And the letters?”

“What about them?” Archie asked, not meeting Jughead’s eyes. Jughead walked over to his friend, patting him on the back sympathetically.

“Good God, Arch. You say I need to move on, but here you are, still pining over that Spellman girl? She has been sending those things to you for the last four decades, the least you can do is meet the girl in person instead of writing missives," Jughead pointed to the stacks of letters on the coffee table. 

"I know Jug but we're just friends, at least for now. Look, it's the first time a Spellman has ever been  _ friendly _ with our kind and she doesn't know what her family will say, so we are taking things slow and casual. Now fuck off mate. I didn't get enough sleep to deal with you being a prat this morning," Archie flipped Jughead off, resulting in a throw pillow being chucked at his head. Archie laughed and started to straighten up the table.

"You know we don’t actually need to sleep, aye?” Jughead said, arching his brow at his friend. Archie shrugged before standing up to head to the refrigerator for his morning smoothie, whistling a tune on his way. 

Jughead popped into the downstairs bathroom to check himself in the mirror before heading out and noticed he looked extra pale today. The lack of time for a fresh meal was starting to wear on him. “Hey Arch, can you toss me a cold one while you’re up? I gotta be out most today, so I think I’ll need the extra boost.”

“Yeah, man. What flavor ya want?” Archie called back while reaching into their refrigerator.

“If we've got any B+ left that would be preferred. Otherwise, just toss me a O-,” Jughead shouted from the bathroom. Archie popped his head around the corner, tossing Jughead a bottle before getting back to making his blood orange, banana, and berry smoothie. Jughead popped the top, drinking the contents in just a few swigs before placing the bottle and lid into the recycle bin. 

DB packs from the local blood bank weren’t the freshest - or best-tasting blood - on the planet, but they had become a very convenient way for vamps to sustain themselves without the need to hunt. Vamps were only allowed so much blood a year, for a minimal cost to them as well as the blood banks. It had been one of the first steps after the vamps had taken control of the blood donation and storage industry. It was penned as a new-age way for vampires to be ‘vegetarian’ and also helped ensure that the food supply stayed pure by regulating who could and could not give blood. 

They would take donated blood and plasma, process it into a beverage that could be preserved to be shelf-stable, while also providing alternatives for today's  _ hipster vamps _ . And while it did help to keep the hunger at bay, it was nothing like the real thing. 

Truly, there was nothing like the taste of fresh blood.

Jughead shook those thoughts from his mind, already feeling his fangs begin to protrude at the thought of tasting Betty.  _ Fucking hell, get your head on straight. You can’t lose control with her _ , he thought, staring at himself just a minute longer to calm down. 

He wasn’t planning on biting her anytime soon. Unless of course, she wanted him to... 

*****

Betty rushed into the tiny cafe late. 34 minutes late. She hoped and prayed he hadn’t thought she stood him up. Cheryl and Veronica had spent an hour grilling her this morning on where she was headed and with whom she’d be. Escaping to meet Jughead on time was like pulling teeth from a crocodile - they had so many questions that they wouldn’t let stay unanswered. 

She loved them - really she did - but she didn’t need them treating her with kid gloves. She didn’t need parental supervision. She was a grown woman and she should be allowed to have coffee with a guy without them expecting to do a full background check first. 

Betty looked around at the tables before she spotted him near the back in a dark corner booth. She could see that he had already ordered a drink and pastry for himself, so he must have been here for a little while at least. 

She let out a breath, shaking off her nerves and headed towards him. Even in the darkness of the booth, he was hands down the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His dark hair fell into his eyes, his inky curls wild but stylish.  _ God, how can one man look so delightfully sinful?  _ She thought to herself as she bit her lip.

Betty only made it a few feet from the door when Jughead looked up, locking eyes with her as she made her way towards. She froze in her spot to stare in awe at his piercing blue eyes. When he smiled at her, her whole body warmed, her heart racing double-time in her chest she willed herself to move and finally made her way towards him, smiling back at him. 

"Juggie, I'm so sorry I'm late! My roommates are-,” Betty huffed as she sat down next to him, pausing for a moment. “Well let's just say they can be a  _ tiny _ bit extra and needed to make sure I wasn't going off to join a cult or something," Betty chuckled awkwardly, not ready to discuss how that statement even made it into her friend's list of 'things Betty is not to do'. 

"No worries, aye? I was running late as well so I’ve only been here for about fifteen minutes myself so it okay. You look lovely today,  m'eudail," Jughead's voice dropped low as he complimented her and Betty was certain her brain was melting. All she could think about was how much she wanted to kiss his perfectly pink lips until she was breathless.

Betty cleared her throat and blushed, "T-thank you. You look good, too,” she stammered “So, what is that you ordered?" She asked, motioning towards the treat on his plate. "You look good enough to eat. I mean, you're tempting - no. No, God.” Betty took a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts. “I mean, it's tempting and looks delicious," Betty finally said, flustered by the way he always seemed to turn her brains to mush. 

Jughead just laughed and took a sip of his coffee, enjoying the way her cheeks flushed when she was embarrassed.

"It's called millionaires' shortbread. It's a very popular sweet over in Scotland. Anytime I find someplace selling it, I always have to try it out, just to see if it matches the stuff from home. Would you like some?" He asked, picking up the rectangular treat and holding it up towards her. "Come now lass, open up and try it. It's absolutely  _ sinful _ ."

Betty opened her mouth slowly, never breaking his gaze as she sank her teeth into the delectable dessert. Her eyes fluttered shut and she had to suppress a moan that threatened to escape her lips from the taste. While it seemed like a simple enough cookie - chocolate, caramel, and shortbread - it was so heavenly that if foodgasms were actually a thing, she would be having one right now. 

When she finally opened her eyes, she could see Jughead's eyes had darkened. He leaned into her, watching her closely as if searching her expression for any hesitation at his sudden closeness. She was just about to close the gap and lean into him when the sound of someone's throat clearing caught their attention, startling them both.

Standing beside their both was a very disgruntled looking waitress. She stood around 5’11 and was lean and athletic. Her bronzed skin and sun-kissed brown hair made her seem warm and inviting, but her cool green eyes spoke another story entirely. 

She gave Betty the dirtiest look possible before turning to smile innocently at Jughead. "Anything else for you, sugar?" the girl asked, leaning her upper half towards him over the table, clearly putting her breasts on display for him to see.

Betty was seeing red.  _ The nerve of this bitch to openly flirt with someone who is clearly on a date- wait... this is a date, right?  _ she wondered. When she chanced a glance in his direction, she noticed that his eyes had never left her face as the waitress threw herself at him.

"Yes, I would love another black coffee and whatever my dearest wants, of course," he said as he wrapped his arm around Betty's waist, pulling her closer before dropping a kiss to her shoulder and moving to kiss the column of her neck. 

The waitress's smile faltered when she saw his blatant disregard of her presence as he continued to pepper Betty’s neck with soft kisses, making Betty grin wickedly.

"I’ll take a large white chocolate cinnamon dolce and a few more of these cookies,” she pointed to the partially eaten cookie on his plate. “I tried his and it was positively...  _ mind-blowing _ ," Betty said while she ran her hand along his jawline, giggling as Jughead continued pressing kisses to the crook of her neck. She turned her head suddenly, capturing his lips and running her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck.

She could hear the waitress scoff before stomping away, clearly upset that he hadn’t taken her bait for attention. Betty pulled back, biting her lip and laughing. She could see the mischievous grin on his face and it only made her laugh harder. "That'll teach her a lesson or two, I suppose."

"Aye lass, it will. Why would I ever need to look at anyone else when the most beautiful woman in existence is already sitting beside me?" Jughead smiled back, giving her another gentle kiss before turning back to his coffee.

*****

** _Riverdale/Seaside Townships 1818_ **

_ The trip from Riverdale to Seaside took up a great majority of the day, but Elizabeth couldn’t have cared in the least. She was too entranced by her betrothed that nothing else mattered, nothing except the love and fire that burned deep within her soul for him. _

_ He had remained a true gentleman the entirety of the journey, even though Elizabeth suspected that he would love nothing more than to rip the soft cotton of her dress straight down to her bodice and ravage her until she begged for the sweet hereafter. Not that Elizabeth was opposed to the idea, she had been spending her nights dreaming and waiting for this day, but she knew she could contain her need if it meant she got to be with Forsythe forever. _

_ “M'eudail?” Forsythe whispered, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin behind her ear. Elizabeth’s eyes fluttered at the action, desire rushing through her body and pooling between her thighs. Forsythe chuckled lightly and kissed further down her neck, “Aye, my love is thinking of me, is she not? Thinking of all the things we shall do once we are wed?”  _

_ “Y-yes, I was. I can’t wait to feel you - all of you - and to know without a doubt that you are my husband. I want everyone to know you are  _ mine _ ,” Elizabeth rasped, rubbing her thighs together as his palm ran along the length of her outer thigh, up her torso, and into the hair at the nape of her neck. _

_ “Aye, mo ghràidh. I want that, as well. I promise, after tonight, you will be mine and no one else’s.” Forsythe whispered in a ragged voice, trembling with desire. He turned her head to face him and captured her lips in a thorough but hasty kiss. Once he pulled away, he rubbed his nose against hers and smiled. “For now, let us distract ourselves by discussing what the ceremony will entail.” _

_ *** _

_ Elizabeth held her breath as she approached the altar, her emotions getting the best of her. Before her stood her love, dressed in the traditional attire of his clan that he had described to her earlier in the day: a kilt in blue and green tartan (his clans colors), a crisp white muslin shirt with his plaid draped across his chest and shoulder. She could hear her own heartbeat thrumming in her ears simply at the sight of him. _

_ She had been given a beautiful white lace and muslin wedding gown with a two-foot train that flowed behind her like a stream with filigree patterns that flowed down the sides of her dress and into her train. Forsythe turned and smiled at her as she made her way towards him, the glow of the candles around them casting a soft glow on her face. _

_ As she reached the end of the aisle, Elizabeth placed her hand into the crook of Forsythe’s arm and faced the elderly priest in front of them. He smiled briefly at the couple before he began speaking in a thick Scottish accent. _

_ “Elizabeth and Forsythe, you have chosen to take this next step in your lives through the bonds of Holy Matrimony and wish to keep tradition by performing a handfasting ceremony, is that correct?” the priest asked. _

_ “Aye,” “Yes,” they spoke in unison.  _

_ “Elizabeth, place your hand into Forsythe’s,” the priest took a length of cord and began wrapping it around their conjoined hands - not once or twice but eight times - as he spoke.  _

_ “These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as you build your future together. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years and with the slightest touch, they will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children, the hands that will join your family as one. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, support and encouragement to pursue your dreams, and comfort you through difficult times. And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch.” The priest tied off the cord in a knot and smiled at the couple. _

_ “Do you wish to recite your own wedding vows?” Elizabeth nodded at the same time as Forsythe and waited for him to begin. He looked deep into her eyes, grinning like a giddy fool. _

_ “I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine, from this day it shall only be your name I cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile at each morning; I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine, never shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next.” Forsythe brought her free hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle before looking into her eyes again.  _

_ Elizabeth felt her heart filling to the brim with love at his words, never having felt such a strong bond with anyone before. She took in a deep, shaky breath and spoke. _

_ “I pledge my love to you, and everything that I own. I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from my cup. I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night. I promise to honor you above all others. Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage. This is my wedding vow to you.” Elizabeth whispered, tears glistening in her eyes as she recited her vows to her beloved. She picked up his free hand and turned his palm up to face her. She traced kisses along it for a moment before she blushed and turned back to the priest. _

_ “Now, the both of you repeat after me: Ye are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone. I give ye my body, that we two might be one. I give ye my spirit, 'til our life shall be done.” _

_ They looked at each other as they spoke, “Ye are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone. I give ye my body, that we two might be one. I give ye my spirit, 'til our life shall be done.” _

_ “Now I shall conclude this ceremony with a Scottish blessing,” the priest continued, “ _ ** _Mìle fàilte dhuit le d'bhréid, Fad do ré gun robh thu slàn. Móran làithean dhuit is sìth, Le d'mhaitheas is le d'nì bhi fàs_ ** _ . I now pronounce you man and wife in the eyes of the one true almighty God, you may kiss your bride.” _

_ Forsythe pulled Elizabeth flush against his chest, cupping her cheek with his free hand as he looked down into the two emerald pools that shined only for him. “Mo bhean,” he whispered, kissing her soundly.  _

*****

** _Riverdale 2019_ **

They spent the majority of the morning at the cafe before walking around Riverdale and getting to know one another on a more personal level that text messages simply could convey.

Jughead explained more about his coffee franchises in the city and gave vague details about his family. He explained that he had not been back home to Scotland in a very long time and was closer to his two best friends - Archie and Toni - than to his own family. They had become his family over the years. He didn’t go into much detail about his dating history. He seemed uncomfortable when she brought it up and he skirted around the topic.

Betty avoided telling Jughead about Reggie. First dates weren’t exactly the place for heavy conversations. They did talk about her career, or lack thereof at the moment. She mentioned that she had briefly lived in the city, but now that she was back in Riverdale for good, she didn’t want to go back to working at the Register with her parents.

They listened intently to one another and walked the streets of downtown Riverdale, simply enjoying each other’s company and losing track of time. It wasn’t until Betty’s stomach growled loudly that they realized they have been walking around all day and had completely forgotten about lunch. It was closer to dinner time by the time they reached Pop’s Chock’ lit Shoppe where Jughead offered to buy her a meal. 

“So, wait, you’re kidding right?” Betty giggled, her eyes shining with delight at his confession. “So you... you’ve never-” 

“No Betty, I have never and  _ will never _ dip my fries in a milkshake. Christ, that’s practically blasphemy, Elizabeth!” Jughead’s looked at her in mock disgust, watching her dip her fries into her chocolate shake. Seeing the way his features screwed up while watching her only served to make her laugh at him harder. 

“Come on, Juggie. Don’t knock it till you try it,” Betty said with a grin, holding out the sweet and salty bite for him to try. She gave a small pout, knowing just from the few hours they’d spent together that it seemed to work wonders on him. 

Jughead shook his head lightly and slowly leaned across their shared booth, gripping her wrist and opening his mouth wide to allow her to feed him as he had done to her earlier that morning. Betty gasped as Jughead sucked her fingers into his mouth along with the fry, licking the mixture off of her fingers. Jughead pulled back with a moan, still keeping a hold of her wrist.

“Hmm, I think you may have convinced me. Definitely tastes better when it comes from your hands, Elizabeth,” Jughead grinned, kissing the tips fingers before releasing her wrist. Betty felt the heat pooling between her thighs, already feeling more aroused than she had ever been with another man. And that was just by him simply sucking on her fingers.

_ I wonder what it will feel like having him suck on other parts of me,  _ Betty thought, blushing as she squirmed in her seat under the heat of his gaze. The sun was setting as they finished their meal while exchanging meaningless small talk and flirty banter, their eyes never losing the heat that was smoldering in them. Betty could feel the electricity running between them and she couldn’t deny that he was looking at her like he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

“Betty, would you-” “Jug, can we-” They both started at the same time. Betty giggled, embarrassed before waving her hand for him to continue.

“I was wondering, and please feel free to tell me to bugger off if not, but...” Jughead paused, his breath coming out ragged as his nerves started getting the best of him. He slowly looked into Betty’s eye and decided that now was probably not the best time to start his plan. 

_ God Almighty, get a grip man. Do you really think asking her to go into the woods with you - alone - on a first date is wise?  _ Jughead berated himself. He wanted her to remember, desperately, but not at the risk of scaring her off. He also didn’t know if pushing her too fast would cause her harm.

_ “You need to stop and think about what this could potentially mean Jughead. Elizabeth’s spirit may very well have found a way back to you, but we don’t know what will happen if you go off trying to jog her memory. I need you to think rationally, my child,” Toni pleaded with her friend, trying to get him to think through his next steps. _

_ “Dammit Toni, how can you just tell me my  _ wife _ may have found her way back to me from the bloody afterlife and then tell me to think rationally? The woman I love has fought heaven and hell to come back to me, Antonia, there is no rational thinking,” Jughead shouted, pacing back and forth in front of the petite woman. _

_ Toni stepped in his path, making him come to a halt as she laid her hands on his chest, “Jug, listen to me. I haven’t lived as long as I have by acting recklessly and going off on half baked plans. If you really want to get her to remember who she is, that is fine, but be cautious about it. You don’t know if she will be harmed if she remembers too quickly and I don’t want- no. I  _ can’t _ watch you lose her again. I don’t know if your heart could take it again, my child.” _

“Yes?” Betty asked, biting her lip in anticipation as Jughead was pulled from his thoughts.

“Um, would you like to go out with me this weekend? I was thinking that maybe we can go see  _ Once Upon a Time in Hollywood _ since you haven’t seen it yet? Or the Bijou has a Hitchcock double feature showing right now, if that is more to your liking?” Jughead asked, hoping she couldn’t tell how nervous he was. He breathed a sigh of relief when Betty’s eyes lit up, nodding her head animatedly in her excitement.

“Of course, I’d love to!” Betty grinned, slightly thankful after seeing his obvious nerves that she allowed him to speak first.  _ Christ, Betty. It’s your first date, you don’t need to invite him home with you just yet. Just take this slow and see what happens, let him make the first move. _

*****

** _ Seaside Township 1818 _ **

_ Their bedchambers were awash in candlelight, a fire raging in the ornate fireplace casting their shadows on the walls as Forsythe approached his new bride. She laid in wait for him, adorned in a silk nightgown atop a bed of rose petals. Elizabeth felt shy under his gaze, but the pressure that was building between her thighs at the sight of his made her whimper. _

_ He was dressed in only his kilt, his shirt having been long since forgotten on the chamber floor, hunger in his eyes. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him but her voice still trembled when she spoke. “Husband,” she rasped, practically moaning at the word. _

_ Forsythe approached her slowly - his kilt tenting from his growing erection - and spoke to her in his voice shrouded in lust, “Wife. Mo ghràidh. My dearest Elizabeth. Let me worship you, let me show you all the pleasure a husband may give his wife.” Elizabeth gasped, preening on the bed from the sheer desire her lover gave her. She needed him, in every way possible. _

_ He crawled onto their bed, starting at her ankle, kissing up the entirety of her leg, bypassing her sex to kiss down the other leg and making her writhe for more of his touch. The smell of her arousal washed over him, overpowering his ability to control his hunger. He worked his way back to her glistening heat, his fangs bared and grazing the sensitive skin of her thigh.  _

_ "F-Forsythe, please," Elizabeth moaned, her hands sinking into his loose curls and tugging him to where she needed his kisses the most. He licked her slick cunt, moaning at the taste of her on his tongue. He knew at that moment he would never tire of tasting her, not for all of eternity.  _

_ "Aye, do you trust me,  _ _ mo chridhe _ _ ?" Forsythe whispered as he sank two fingers into her, nibbling lightly on her clit as she gasped his name. She bucked against him wildly, her shyness melting away as she felt herself getting closer to the edge.  _

_ "Yes my love, I trust you. Please, I need-" she cried out, her orgasm crashing over her in waves. Suddenly, she felt his lips leave her pulsating button just as she was coming down from her climax. _

_ "Mhèinn," he growled, circling his fingers on her clit while his fangs sunk into the tender flesh of her thigh. He moaned as he tasted her life force for the first time, his cock weeping from the taste of her blood. Elizabeth came undone again, this time with such force that her torso arched completely off the bed as she screamed his name.  _

_ Forsythe slowed the movements of his fingers as he licked her wound to seal it, helping to bring her down from her high gently. Once she stopped trembling, he crawled his way up her body, stopping every so often to kiss her soft skin.  _

_ With his fangs still bared, he kissed her sensually, letting her taste the tangy copper of her blood on his lips. He lifted his kilt and lined himself with her waiting cunt, looking into her eyes for any sign that she wanted to stop. Elizabeth gripped his hair, pulling him back into another decidedly unvirginal kiss that left him breathless.  _

_ "My beautiful Elizabeth, Bidh gaol agam ort gu deireadh na h-ùine,” Forsythe whispered as he sank into her slowly, feeling her walls stretch to accommodate his girth. Elizabeth cried out in pain as he plunged fully into her, sinking himself to the hilt.  _

_ Forsythe kept himself buried inside her for a moment, holding still while her walls clenched around his cock. A tear slipped from her eye, breaking his heart. “I’m sorry, my love. I promise the pain will only be for a short while.” _

_ “I know, my love. Please, move. Please,” Elizabeth begged, slowly rocking her hips after a moment. Forsythe pulled out slowly, plunging back into her as she hissed and clawed his back. He watched as her body arched up to meet his thrusts, knowing that he’d never get enough of his beautiful wife and the feeling of being lost inside her. _

_ “Yes-s, my love. F-orsythe, please. I need... I need-” Elizabeth begged, not really knowing what she needed at that moment, but knowing she needed something.  _

_ Forsythe surged into her dripping center faster and harder, both of their breaths ragged pants as they ascended towards their peaks. He reached between their bodies and rubbed Elizabeth's aching clit until she screamed his name again, her whole body seizing up as her climax crashed over her. Forsythe buried himself deep inside of her after a few more thrusts, his seed filling her womb as he chanted her name breathlessly. _

_ Forsythe brushed the sweat-drenched curls from Elizabeth’s forehead, smiling down at her as she came down from her high. When she seemed to have gained control of herself, she smiled back at him, her hands roaming the expanse of his back as she felt him softening inside of her. “I love you, Forsythe.” _

_ “And I you,  _ _ mo chridhe. Forever.” _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mr. Jones," Elizabeth replied in a breathy tone, greeting him with a curtsey. Once again, Mr. Jones bent at the waist and bowed, this time raising her delicate hand to his lips. As soon as his lips brushed her skin, the air left Elizabeth’s lungs, a fire igniting in her body that seemed to consume her entire being, a crimson blush forming on her cheeks at the unfamiliar tingling it sent to her loins. Elizabeth had never felt anything like this before, but whatever it was, she was determined to continue chasing it. She felt the consuming need to pursue this man and the desire he awakened before she was forced into a loveless marriage.
> 
> "Miss Blossom. Would you...," "Please Mr. Jones, you may call me Elizabeth," they said in unison before he chuckled softly and gave her a smile, still holding her hand in his.
> 
> "Miss Elizabeth, would you honor me with your first dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was a bit of a beast for me to get just right but with the help of the beautifully talented (and amazingly awesome) @shrugheadjonesthethird as my beta, it is finally ready! Yay! Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Translation Key:
> 
> Mo chridhe (mo CHree-yuh) - My Heart (Scot Gaelic)  
Mo ghràidh (mo grye) - My Love (Scot Gaelic)  
M'eudail (ay-dal) - My Darling (Scot Gaelic)  
Mhèinn () - Mine (Scot Gaelic)  
Mo gu bràth (mo ke’ BRAAKH) - My Forever. (Scot Gaelic)
> 
> ************************

** _Riverdale Township 1818_ **

_ Elizabeth Blossom stepped out on her parent’s stagecoach and looked up at the grandeur of the Thornhill Estate in all its gothic glory. Though she had seen her cousin’s home, on several occasions, there was something about seeing all of its residents, and the majority of their small town, dressed up for the Annual Blossom Harvest Ball that had made her heart burst with elation. That was, however, until now. Now it just seemed to make her feel something altogether different, heavier and filled with dread. _

_ In the three years since she had been presented, Elizabeth had attended a great number of extravagant events and dinner parties, but none were as grand as the Harvest Ball. It had been a time when Elizabeth was allowed to wear her finest gowns and feel like a princess for an evening. Tonight, she wore a delicate pale pink dress with a gossamer white lace floral overlay, a large pink satin ribbon wrapped directly under the bodice that accentuated the slenderness of her waist in just the right way. The length of her gown skimmed the floor, the delicate lace edging slightly further and giving the appearance that she was floating down the cobblestone path. _

_ Elizabeth had loved the Harvest Ball for many different reasons, but mostly because she was free to mingle and dance with whomever she wished, much to her mother’s dismay. Elizabeth had always been a free-spirited child, preferring to bound playfully through the woods than stay indoors to do her needle-point. As she grew older, she preferred reading tales of mythology, fantasy, and philosophy rather than learning to run a household like a proper lady. It was always a point of contention between her and her parents that now seemed to be careering toward a tipping point. _

_ For the last two seasons, her mother had been pestering her to find a suitable mate and marry, just like her sister, Prudence, had done two winters before. Her parents had even tried to force her into a match with one of the local lords, Lord Robert Mantle. Elizabeth had flat-out refused the pairing, even with threats of disownment spillings from her father’s lips. She did not want to be forever tied to a man with the reputation that Lord Mantle seemed to carry. However, her parents had not relented. They told her that she had until the end of the season to find a husband or she would be given in marriage to Lord Mantle, whether she approved the match or not. _

_ Elizabeth knew that the Harvest Ball may very well be the last event she would attend as an unwed woman, and it might be her last chance to find her soulmate. The Blossoms always invited the society from the neighboring townships so there was a chance, however small, that Elizabeth could meet someone new and be free to leave her parents control forever. At least, she prayed that she’d find such a match. _

_ As she walked into the foyer with her parents, she was greeted by her Aunt Roseline Blossom and Uncle Samuel Blossom, the heirs to the bulk of the Blossom fortune, and the owners of Thornhill Estate. Beside them, dressed in a dusty rose gown was Elizabeth’s cousin, Jane Blossom. Jane was a ghostly pale, but fierce beauty. Her fiery red ringlets were piled on top of her head, showing off the expanse of her long, creamy neck as she greeted her parents’ guests. Elizabeth often envied her cousin, not in the sense of how she looked, but more so for how her parents let her be her own woman, completely independent and not requiring her to marry should she choose not to. _

_ Unfortunately for Elizabeth, Jane had something that she did not have: a brother who was already set to take over the estate and keep her comfortable until she decided to wed. Elizabeth’s brother, Charles, was not spoken of in the Blossom household or in mixed company. Elizabeth suspected that it was due to the rumors that her brother had ‘betrayed familiarities’, so to speak, with a stable boy and was caught in the act by her father’s coachman.  _

_ She didn’t know if the rumors were true, all involved were sworn to secrecy, she only knew for sure that one day Charles was there and the next he was gone. It was only a few months after that her sister and Jane’s brother, Carew, were wed. After that, no one dared to even breathe Charles' name in the Blossom households. _

_ Elizabeth shook the unpleasant memories from her mind as she approached her favorite cousin, smiling at the joy on Jane's face as she broke off from her parents to greet Elizabeth, "Oh my, Cousin Lizzy! You look absolutely breathtaking in your new gown! I just  _ ** _knew_ ** _ this was made for you as soon as I saw it at the shop in the city. Do you love it?" _

_ "Thank you, Jane, it is the most wonderful gift I have ever received. I do love it, very much. You look beautiful, as well. Are you able to enter the hall with me? I am afraid my nerves are affecting me more than I thought they would this evening," Elizabeth said softly, squeezing Jane's hand for strength. Jane was her sole confidant ever since her sister had married, knowing all about Elizabeth’s unfortunate circumstances and Jane was determined to help her find an honorable husband. _

_ "Of course, Lizzy. I was only waiting with Mama and Papa until your arrival so that we could go in together," Jane paused and glanced around, leaning in to whisper in Elizabeth's ear, "Someone has to protect you from that  _ ** _ghastly _ ** _ Lord Mantle." _

_ The girls both burst into giggles and linked their arms, walking proudly into the ballroom where couples were already dancing while others were enjoying the music and food available in abundance. Elizabeth looked around the magnificent room and sighed. Her emerald eyes sparkled at the scene before her and wished that she could be so free to enjoy the festivities but her mind was stuck on her troubles. _

_ Just as she was beginning to worry about what the future may hold, her skin began to prickle and Elizabeth felt the sensation that she was being watched. She looked around the hall, expecting to see someone she knew watching her, but gasped when her eyes finally landed on the source of her odd feeling. There - across the ballroom - stood the most breathtakingly handsome man she'd seen in her whole existence.  _

_ He stood stoically, staring intently at her with his head tilted to the side, as if he were trying to read her thoughts. His gaze seemed to pierce her soul and began awakening something deep within her that had never been there before. His inky black hair and pale skin stood in direct contrast with one another and his piercing blue eyes were mesmerizing, making Elizabeth shiver as she got lost in them.  _

_ "Jane, who is..." Before she could finish asking her cousin who this handsome stranger was, her breath hitched, watching him make his way over to her without breaking her stare. He came to a stop in front of the two Blossom women and bowed quickly. _

_ "Miss Blossom," he said politely addressing Jane, "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance again, it has been far too long. You look lovely this evening. Might I have the honor of knowing the name of your beautiful companion?" he said, his eyes flickering back to Elizabeth’s. _

_ "Why yes, Mr. Jones. This is my cousin, Miss Elizabeth Blossom. Lizzy, I present to you Mr. Forsythe Jones III of Seaside," Jane said, smiling knowingly at the dusty pink that tinged her cousin’s cheeks. She could already see the glistening look in Elizabeth’s eyes and she hoped that maybe this meeting could change her cousin’s fortunes for the better.  _

_ "Mr. Jones," Elizabeth replied in a breathy tone, greeting him with a curtsey. Once again, Mr. Jones bent at the waist and bowed, this time raising her delicate hand to his lips. As soon as his lips brushed her skin, the air left Elizabeth’s lungs, a fire igniting in her body that seemed to consume her entire being, a crimson blush forming on her cheeks at the unfamiliar tingling it sent to her loins. Elizabeth had never felt anything like this before, but whatever it was, she was determined to continue chasing it. She felt the consuming need to pursue this man and the desire he awakened before she was forced into a loveless marriage. _

_ "Miss Blossom. Would you...," "Please Mr. Jones, you may call me Elizabeth," they said in unison before he chuckled softly and gave her a smile, still holding her hand in his. _

_ "Miss Elizabeth, would you honor me with your first dance?" _

_ ***** _

** _Riverdale 2019_ **

"But, B! It's Friday night. That's girl’s night, or have you forgotten?” Veronica whined. “Are you seriously going to ditch us to go out with ‘club guy’ twice in one week?" she continued, turning around at her vanity to look at Betty. 

Ever since Betty had moved in, the girls had a standing Friday night ritual of going to Club V to drink and dance all night, but Betty was tired of that life. She was ready - finally - to put herself back out there and she didn’t want to lose this opportunity. Jughead was special, she knew that the moment he caught her in his arms.

“Ronnie, his name is Jughead. I have told you this a thousand times so can you please stop referring to him as ‘club guy’. And I know we usually go out on Fridays but Jug wanted to take me on a proper first date. Can you really fault me for that?” Betty walked over to her best friend, kneeling down beside her, “I really like him, Ronnie. Like  _ really _ like him. Please just be happy for me?”

Veronica’s shoulders slumped as the fight left her. Betty knew Veronica was just trying to protect her from getting her heart broken again, but Betty had to get back on the horse eventually and get over what Reggie had put her through. “Ok, B. I’m sorry, you know I just want what’s best for you and I worry about you so much,” Veronica said, squeezing Betty’s hands. 

“I know, V. But I promise, Jughead is different. He’s not like any man I have ever met before and-- dammit, I can’t even explain it. It’s like he makes my blood sing, like my heart didn’t start beating until I looked into his eyes. I know that sounds weird and I know it’s fast but-,” Veronica shook her head and smiled at Betty. 

“No, B. I know exactly what you mean. I felt the exact same way the day I met Cheryl,” Veronica said with a wistful grin, remembering the explosion of butterflies that had erupted in her chest that day.

“You mean the day you challenged her at cheer tryouts to get us both on the squad and kissed me in front of her? Is that the day you are referring to?” Betty laughed.

“Well, I had to let her know that I was into girls, too. What better way than to use it to get my bestie on the team with me?” Veronica laughed, shrugging her shoulders before turning back to finish applying her makeup. 

“It definitely worked, even if it was my cousin you were kissing,” a sultry voice said from the doorway. 

The girls turned to see Cheryl, dressed in a tight black cropped sweater, leather mini-skirt, and cherry red leather jacket with sheer black tights and knee-high leather boots. Her makeup was on point - as always - and her hair cascaded down her back like a fiery waterfall.

“Damn, baby. You expect me to be able to leave the house with you dressed like that? Mama might just have to keep you in for the night and do dirty things to-,” Betty shot up and shook her head, backing away towards the door.

“Nope. La, La, La,” Betty covered her ears and hummed, “Not listening. I don’t want to hear anything about you and Cheryl’s crazy sex life,” Betty said quickly as she darted out the door, leaving Veronica, Cheryl, and their laughter behind. 

Betty ran to her room, shaking that mental image from her head quickly as she continued to get ready for her date. She chose a flowy skater dress, paired with a cardigan to keep the chill off her arms. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and applied a light coat of makeup, just enough to look like she was trying, but not too hard, and slipped on her ballet flats. As she gave herself a once over, she heard him pull up out front and rushed out the door, excited to see where the night would take them.

_ ***** _

** _Riverdale Township 1818_ **

_ Elizabeth’s heart hammered against her chest as Mr. Jones led her to the dance floor to their starting positions. The music began and their waltz had them floating gracefully along the dancefloor as they performed the steps of  _ _ Mr. Beveridge's Maggot. They made polite conversation each time the dance required them to get close, but even that made Elizabeth feel a stirring in her lower stomach, a coil tightening and sending fire to the center of her womanhood.  _

_ Each light touch as he passed by was like electricity shooting through her veins and her breath became heavy, her corset feeling as if it were tightening on its own accord. Finally, as the song ended, Elizabeth bowed gracefully, looking up at Mr. Jones through her lashes before allowing him to lead her off the dance floor. Once they had arrived at the edge of the room, Elizabeth blushed red and excused herself sheepishly, running out of the ballroom into the darkened hallway behind them. _

_ She sprinted from the room and hid in the darkness, pressing herself up against the wall as her hand covered her heaving breasts while she tried to regain her senses. She trembled, feeling the wetness at the apex of her thighs and squeezing them together for some relief. Elizabeth had never had a man create such stirrings within her and she didn’t know if another man ever would, not simply from a dance.  _ Whatever has possessed me?  _ Elizabeth thought. _

_ Heavy footsteps alerted her to the fact that she was no longer alone and she straightened up, standing with her hands clasped behind her back as the gentleman approached her, concern etched on his features. “Miss Elizabeth, are you ill?” Mr. Jones asked, his hand reaching out to touch her arm but hovering just above her skin as he remembered his decency. Elizabeth’s heart fluttered as she looked into his eyes, goosebumps forming under the place where his hand softly hovered. _

_ “No sir, I am quite well. I do believe that I may have just become flushed from all of the excitement of the evening. I just need a moment to myself to gather my wits,” Elizabeth whispered, thankful that he couldn’t see her blush in the dim light. _

_ “Oh- I am very sorry, I’ll leave you now. I did not intend on intruding-” he said backing away but stopping when Elizabeth grabbed his hand. _

_ “No, Mr. Jones. I know it may not be proper but... please stay. I find your company rather... refreshing. Please stay,” she said, her heart racing as she looked into his eyes, silently begging him to stay.  _

_ “As you wish, Miss Elizabeth,” he said, stepping closer to her and lifting her chin to look into her eyes. “But please, call me Forsythe.” _

_ Elizabeth’s cheeks burned at his words and asked, “Mr. Jo-- Forsythe, do you believe in destiny?” The question surprised even herself, but she held her breath, waiting in anticipation for his answer.  _

_ “Indeed.” _

_ “And do you believe that when destiny is upon a person, they should act on it and not run from it, lest they be interfering with fate’s design?” Elizabeth asked quietly, her eyes drifting down to Forsythe’s lip momentarily. He stepped even closer to her, backing her against the wall as their chests pressed against each other. _

_ “I do,” he whispered, his fingers tracing the apple of her cheek making her body tremble. _

_ “Then, would it be appropriate for us to act on that design?” _

_ “Aye,” he said gruffly, pressing his lips to hers softly, neither noticing the angry figure lurking in the shadows behind them.  _

  
  


_ ***** _

** _Riverdale 2019_ **

“Are you okay with these movies? I don’t want you to feel like we have to watch what I want., It’s just that these films are some of my favorites and I would love to see them with you,” Jughead said as he wrapped his arm around Betty’s shoulders. 

After her discussion with Cheryl and Veronica, he’d picked her up and drove them to The Bijou where they were showing a Hitchcock double feature of  _ Psycho _ and  _ Dial ‘M’ for Murder _ . Betty was a sucker for the classics as well and she had a feeling that Jughead may be more of a fan of the ‘Hitchcock Blonde’ aesthetic than the filmmaker himself.

“No, Juggie. This is perfect.  _ Psycho _ is by far my all-time favorite Hitchcock film and I have never actually gotten to see it on the big screen,” Betty smiled as she replied, laying her head on Jughead’s shoulder. They waited in line for a few more minutes before finally reaching the ticket counter. Once inside, they purchased snacks and drinks before going inside to find their seats. 

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the film, watching as Janet Lee’s Marion Crane drove to the Bates Motel and checked into her room. Anthony Perkins portrayal of Norman Bates had always been Betty’s favorite version of the character. There was just something about him that was so unsuspecting - so innocent in a way - that always made the ending that much more shocking. No one ever suspects the good boy to be a psychopath with the split personality of his own dead mother. 

Betty had just finished sipping her cherry coke when she felt Jughead place his hand on her bare thigh. Her mind clouded, thinking of the dreams that she had been having of him as of late and found herself having a hard time concentrating on the film. His thumb began rubbing small, lazy circles on her skin, sending goosebumps up the flesh of her thigh and straight to her already aching sex. Her heart hammered as she glanced his way, his eyes never leaving the screen as his fingers inched their way up and under her skirt.

“Jug,” she choked out, his fingers brushing the damp spot on her panties and pressing down slightly on her throbbing clit. She grabbed his wrist to stabilize herself and bit her lip to stifle a moan as he leaned in to whisper into her ear.

“Yes, Elizabeth?” he whispered thickly. “Do you want me to stop,  M'eudail?” he asked as his fingers traced the lace edging of her underwear, seeking permission to push them to the side. Betty whimpered, the thought of him removing his hand making her stomach clench.

“No, please-- don’t stop, Juggie.”

Jughead slowly slipped two fingers past the lace, moving them through her silky core and spreading her essence through her folds. Betty gasped and gripped his wrist tighter as he slipped them into her cunt, curling them to massage her heat as the heel of his hand pressed firmly to her clit. He leaned in to drag his tongue up the length of her neck, his hot breath making her shiver as he suckled on her collarbone.

Jughead lifted his head and caught her lips in a heated kiss as Betty rocked her hips, grinding on his fingers to reach her high. He moved his lips down her jaw, nipping at her neck playfully before sucking a bruise behind her ear. His teeth grazed her earlobe before he whispered huskily, “Tha thu cho brèagha  **(You are so beautiful)** .” Betty never realized just how sexy it was to hear him speak to her in the language of his ancestors, but something about it sent her heart racing. 

“Don’t stop... Please, Juggie... I’m so close,” she whimpered as he pressed his thumb against her swollen bud and rubbed tight circle while whispering dirty things into her ear in Gaelic. Betty began to tremble as her orgasm edged closer, his hands and lips setting her body ablaze.

“Chan urrainn dhomh feitheamh gus blas a thoirt dhut. Thig air mo shon, a ghràidh  **(I can't wait to give you a taste. Come for me, my love)** ,” Jughead growled lowly, biting down on the tender flesh of her neck - careful not to pierce her skin with his fangs. Betty splintered apart, screwing her eyes shut as her mouth formed a silent scream of pleasure as her orgasm crashed into her. Her body shook uncontrollably, the force of her climax making her feel as if she were flying. 

Jughead trailed tender kisses along her neck and jaw, working her through her orgasm and bringing her back down to Earth. Once her breathing evened out, she opened her eyes to see the fire in his eyes burning like a raging inferno. She winced as he slipped his fingers out of her, bringing them to his lips and making a show of cleaning them off. 

Betty gasped, watching his eyes roll into his head as he tasted her slick. She felt her hunger growing, the need to taste him overwhelming her. Betty pushed up the armrest separating them before her fingers flew to his belt, easily opening it as Jughead’s hand covered hers to halt her.

“You don’t need to,” he whispered, but Betty shook her head and pushed his hand away. She slowly popped the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper, palming his erection through the rough fabric.

“I want to, Jug,” she whispered, her hands shifting his pants just past his hips enough to free his cock. Betty licked her lips in anticipation, watching his shaft bob under her stare. She leaned in, her tongue licking a stripe up the backside of his shaft and making him gasp. Betty grinned mischievously as he gripped the other armrest, his free hand wrapping around her ponytail.

Betty took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his tip as she used one hand to stroke his shaft and the other to massage his balls. His grip on her hair tightened, tugged at her ponytail while she lowered herself, further taking him into her wanton mouth. She continued to switch between teasing his tip and sucking on him forcefully before she finally felt him tense up and - without warning - he spilled himself into her mouth. She swallowed his come and licked his shaft clean until he finally pulled her off his overly sensitive member.

Betty took a sip of her drink, the cherry flavor replacing the saltiness of his seed, as he tucked himself back into his pants. “Betty, that was...” Jughead trailed off, brushing a lock of hair that had fallen down behind her ear, “...mind-blowing.”

Betty’s face reddened, the glow from the screen drawing attention to her cheeks as she looked away bashfully. “I figured I’d return the favor.” Jughead palmed her face, pulling her into a deep kiss. 

“Aye, that you did, M'eudail.”

_ ***** _

** _Riverdale Township 1818_ **

_ Forsythe was the first to pull away, smiling as his eyes traced her features for any sign of regret. “Elizabeth,” he whispered, caressing her cheek once again to get her to open her eyes. _

_ “I have never,” she whispered back, lifting her shaking hand to touch his cheek. “No one has ever made me feel the way that you do. I can’t explain it, nor do I care to know exactly why. All I know for certain is now that I have tasted your lips, I am utterly ruined for anyone else.” _

_ “I feel much the same, Elizabeth. I know that we have only just met and it is not- I mean, I know that normally a gentleman would ask a father’s permission but... Might I have the honor of seeing you again? Perhaps make my intentions for a match known to your parents?” he asked, his voice cracking from nerves. _

_ “Yes, Forsythe. I would love that dearly. However, it may be best if you do not ask my father’s permission. There are... complications in our relationship that may prevent him from giving his consent. It may sound scandalous, but it would do us well to simply meet in secret if that is agreeable?” Elizabeth replied with a smile, her fingers tracing the line of his jaw. Forsythe returned her grin, pressing an excited kiss to her lips.  _

_ “Are you certain, Elizabeth? If we are caught, it could ruin you. I do not wish to cause you any pain.”  _

_ “I have never been more certain of anything in my entire life, Forsythe. I have been given permission by my father to seek out a mate on my own accord, so I have no need of including him in this discussion. It matters to none but you and I,” she whispered. Forsythe nodded and placed a tender kiss upon her forehead before he spoke. _

_ “You should return now, my sweet. We should not be discovered hiding in the shadows without a chaperone. I do not wish to give the township anything to wag their tongues about. However, might I have another dance before you depart this evening?” _

_ “Yes,” Elizabeth breathed, caressing his scruffy cheek once more before placing a tender kiss to his lips, running back into the ballroom to find her cousin and tell her the news. Forsythe waited a few moments before he began heading towards the door but as he was about to cross the threshold, something pulled him back.  _

_ Forsythe felt a hand around his throat as someone slammed him against the wall opposite the open doorway. The man holding Forsythe was tall - not nearly as tall as Forsythe, but close - with dark hair and matching eyes, tanned complexion and a twisted snarl on his lips. _

_ “Who are you and what is the meaning of you taking such liberties with  _ ** _my_ ** _ betrothed?” _

_ Forsythe tilted his head, confused by the man in front of him. Elizabeth didn’t mention her betrothal to another and he didn’t see any hint of hesitation in her eyes when they kissed nor when he asked to court her. He had a feeling that this man was the ‘complication’ she had spoken of earlier.  _

_ “Sir, I know not who you are, but what I do know is that Elizabeth Blossom is in no way engaged or betrothed to anyone else. Now if you would kindly unhand me, I have a ball to attend.” _

_ “You don’t get it, you rake! I am Lord Robert Mantle and I will not let the likes of someone like you take what is mine!  _ ** _I will marry her so you would do well to not stand in my way_ ** _ ,” he growled, his grip on Forsythe’s throat tightening.  _

_ The trick was on him though, it was not as if Forsythe needed air to survive. However, in his anger, he could feel his fangs begin to protrude and pushed the man off of him and glared at him. Lord Mantle stepped closer to him, his eyes piercing into Forsythe’s. _

_ “This is not over, sir. Elizabeth belongs to me, by her father’s design. And I always get what is owed to me,” Lord Mantle stated, shoving Forsythe once more and disappearing into the crowd. Forsythe could feel his anger rising higher and had a hard time controlling it, given that he had not fed in a few nights. He stepped back into the shadows, his pupils swallowing up the blue of his irises and his fangs becoming sharp points once again. He quickly ran through the shadows, finding a way out the back and into the Blossom’s impressive gardens.  _

_ He hid behind a bush and watched as a housemaid walked down the darkened path towards him, the sound of her heartbeat overwhelming him. Once she was within reach he grabbed her, covering her mouth to stifle her screams as he sunk his teeth into the flesh of her neck, draining her completely in a matter of minutes. Once he’d had his fill, he dragged the maid’s lifeless body down the rest of the path and tossed her into the rushing waters of Sweetwater River. _

_ ***** _

** _Riverdale 2019_ **

Betty gasped as she ground her hips wantonly along his stiffness, feeling Jughead’s hands run up underneath her dress as he ravished her neck. The windows of his car were fogged from the heat they produced and condensation dripped down like droplets of rain. Betty dug her hands into his thick curls, pulling him back to take his mouth into another heated kiss as the radio softly played in the background.

After the movie, it had been Betty that suggested they go to Passion Point and have some alone time before he drove her home. Jughead didn’t hesitate at her request, driving past Fox Forest and pulling into the secluded spot in less than twenty minutes. He and Betty crawled into the back seat, giggling like a couple of teenagers that couldn’t keep their hands to themselves as he removed her sweater and unzipped her dress.

Jughead broke free from their embrace and tugged at her dress hesitantly, pulling it over her head to reveal her black and hot pink bra and panty set when she nodded her approval. His mouth began to water when he saw her coral nipples peeking through the lace, teasing him. He leaned forward, his tongue running up the valley of her breasts as he squeezed her supple bottom. 

Jughead kissed his way up the slope of her neck, suckling at her pulse and grazing her delicate skin with his fangs. Betty squirmed in his lap, her panties soaked through from her arousal and pulled him back into a kiss. Their tongues tangled together and Jughead wrapped his hand around the back of her neck to deepen the kiss further.

Betty finally broke the kiss, heaving as she pulled his shirt off, her hands frantically fumbling with his belt as she tried to undo it and satiate her desire for him. Jughead stilled her hands, cupping her cheek in his palm as he tried to catch his breath. He paused for a moment as she searched his eyes. “A bit eager, aye lass?”

Betty laughed seductively, her hands going back to their task. “You have no idea, Juggie. It’s been a long time... too long if I’m being honest. Please, I need you,” she begged, pouting slightly when she watched him shake his head.

“Elizabeth, you are far too precious to me for our first time to be in the backseat of a car,” Jughead whispered, adoration in his eyes as he spoke. 

“Please, we don’t have to do everything but-- I want to feel you. I need you to touch me, I’m burning for you,” Betty rasped desperately, grinding her core against his length harder and moaning when she felt him twitch beneath her.

“Shh, okay, my love. Let me take care of you,” Jughead lifted her up, removing her soaked panties and discarding them in the floorboard. He moved her body so she was lying underneath him and kissed down her neck and chest, his lips leaving behind a trail of fire that ignited her desire. Her hips rocked, searching for friction as he kissed her hip bones and the patch of curly hairs above her sex.

Jughead knelt down and watched her with hungry eyes, Betty laying across the backseat with her legs spread wide for him. He leaned forward, gently kissing her swollen bud before dragging his tongue through her dripping folds. He groaned at her taste, the sweet nectar coating his tongue as he drove it deeper into her cunt. She tasted just as he remembered, just like  _ his _ Elizabeth did. The taste drove him over the edge, burying his face into her core to devour every last drop of her essence. 

Betty cried out at the overwhelming sensations, one hand buried in his curls while the other braced against the sticky leather of the door as she rode his tongue. She panted as he slid his middle and ring finger into her waiting heat, latching his lips around her swollen clit while he massaged her g-spot. Betty cried out his name repeatedly and it wasn’t long before she was engulfed in flames, her climax burning through her like red-hot fire.

Jughead lapped hungrily at her cunt, drinking in her juices vigorously like a man served of his last meal. He had missed the taste of her, the sweet ambrosia of her passion for him. He pumped his fingers into her faster, trying to work her up into another frenzy and pulling another climax from her quickly. After he worked her through her orgasm, Jughead crawled up her body and took her mouth in a sloppy kiss, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. Betty slid his pants down his hips without breaking their kiss, taking his boxers with them and releasing his hardened length.

“Jug, please... I want to feel you. I’ve never wanted anyone the way that I want you,” Betty whispered against his lips. She slowly sunk her fingers into her sex, gathering her slickness before gripping him in her hands. Jughead’s breath hitched as Betty began stroking him, her lips moving to attach themselves to his neck and suck a bruise to his pale skin. He thrust forward into her hands, squeezing his eyes shut and fighting desperately not to show her his fangs or the change of his eye color. He thrust faster and dropped his head to her shoulder as he felt her breath against his ear.

“No one has ever made me feel the way that you do. You make me come alive, you make me feel free. I want to give you the same pleasure you give me. I just need you to come for me, Forsythe,” Betty whispered into his ear alluringly, the use of his given name catching him off guard. His eyes sprung open, the blackness of them no longer a concern as he looked into her eyes and saw a flicker of  _ her _ behind them.

“Elizabeth,  ** _Mo ghràidh_ ** ,” Jughead growled, spilling himself into her hands and onto her stomach. Betty worked him through his climax, whispering words of affection and love as he buried his face in her neck. When Jughead looked back into her eyes he frowned slightly, that flicker he saw was gone and he wondered if he just imagined her saying his name. 

“Jug? Are you- I mean, was that okay?” Betty asked shyly, blushing even as her hand was still on his softening cock.

“Aye, that was perfect,” he whispered, smiling softly as he reached into the center console to retrieve napkins and clean her up. Once the evidence of their passion was removed, they both redressed slowly and crawled back into the front seat so Jughead could take her home. The ride was spent in comfortable silence, their hands intertwined on the console, music floating through the night air.

Jughead placed the car in park and turned off the engine once they pulled up to her townhouse and he turned himself to face her. Jughead ran the backs of his fingers over the apple of her cheek and smirked as he whispered, “May I see you again soon, my sweet?”

“I certainly hope so, Juggie,” Betty grinned, leaning forward to place a sweet kiss to his lips. She pulled away, gripping the door handle as she spoke, “Text me when you get home. I’ll see you soon.” Betty stepped out of the car and Jughead watched as she climbed the stairs to her front door, knowing that he could never let her go again.

_ ***** _

** _Seaside Township 1818_ **

_ Elizabeth lay flat on her stomach on the soft down mattress, completely sated from her wedding night activities as her new husband traced his fingers along the curves of her nude body. So much had happened in one day and Elizabeth had never been happier than at this very moment. Only one question weighed on her mind now and only her husband could answer it for her. _

_ “Forsythe... We have yet to speak on it but shall you turn me?” _

_ Forsythe’s fingers froze on their place on her skin. He glanced up to see his wife’s sparkling emerald eyes staring back at him in question. “Does that not worry you, my darling? The possibility of eternity damned to be as I am? I would be just as content living our lives together until you pass on to the great beyond if that is what you choose to do.” _

_ “I am not afraid to become like you, darling. Our souls are now linked forever as one, whether you make me immortal or not. And even in death, I will always return to you for you have my soul for all eternity. However, I would rather be here with you for all time than to know I shall die one day and leave you here alone. I honestly wish you would have changed me the moment we were wed and been done with it. Why did you not?” she asked, lifting her elbow and propping her head on her hand as she waited for his reply. _

_ “Aye, I would have loved to do that as well but Elizabeth, eternity is a very long time to live with this condition. I want you to be sure that this is  _ ** _truly _ ** _ what you desire forever. I thought perhaps we would wait the traditional year and one day that is bound by our fasting of hands and then I would allow you to make that decision on that day. Would that be agreeable to you, Mo ghràidh?” Forsythe asked, his fingers finally moving slowly up the curve of her bottom as he waited for her response. She sighed quietly and leaned forward to kiss her husband’s soft lips. _

_ “If that is best, I shall agree. But you must know husband, I shall not change my mind. Forever is a very long time but I shall be happily spending it with you so that is all that matters to me,” Elizabeth replied, leaning in to capture Forsythe’s lips anew and crawling over his body to fall into rapture with him again and again.  _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth hummed to herself happily as she walked leisurely along the outskirts of Fox Forest. She was reminiscing about the previous evening and the mysterious man who had captivated her. He was an enigma and she had never met a man such as Forsythe Pendleton Jones III before in all her life. And she had certainly never felt the fire in her belly like he had ignited either.
> 
> Elizabeth flushed, remembering how she reacted to his kiss and what she had done to her own body after feeling his hands upon her. If her mother found out, she’d surely faint from fright and send Elizabeth to the nunnery for her sins. 
> 
> However, Elizabeth could not bring herself to care what her mother or father might have thought. All she cared about was seeing her secret betrothed again. Maybe even tasting his mouth once more, feeling him touch her as she touched herself the night before... Surely his long nimble fingers would feel much better than mine? Elizabeth blushed at her inner monologue, the heat of her desire beading sweat around her bodice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I hope you are all well and being safe during this insanity that's going on in the world. I know things are kind of a clusterfuck right now, but I am hoping that this will all be over soon and we will come through this pandemic safely. I am spending this time diving into my writing and also reading fics I haven't gotten to yet. Remember, stay home if you can and if you can't, wash your hands and be cautious. 
> 
> Small funny note, after seeing a post online, I no longer sing the happy birthday song when washing my hands. Apparently, you can get those 20 seconds in if you sing the chorus to "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers so now I can't stop myself from singing it every time I wash my hands haha. My kids just stare at me like a weirdo (which, if you knew me, you'd know that is VERY accurate haha) but I don't care. I freaking love that song lol. 
> 
> Anywho, I am so happy to share this next chapter with you and I hope you like it as much as I do too. There are some sexy times in this chapter and also more background story on Elizabeth and Forsythe (and a little nod to the 90's P&P mini-series if you catch it lol).
> 
> I also want to give a huge shout out and thanks to my sister from another mister @shrugheadjonesthethird for being my sounding board, beta, and all-around just doing everything you can to help me a better writer. Cyd, I am so glad we share those brainwaves lol. You will always be the Jane to my Daria :P 
> 
> Enjoy guys!!!
> 
> -Bina 💜

** _Riverdale Township 1818_ **

_ Elizabeth hummed to herself happily as she walked leisurely along the outskirts of Fox Forest. She was reminiscing about the previous evening and the mysterious man who had captivated her. He was an enigma and she had never met a man such as Forsythe Pendleton Jones III before in all her life. And she had certainly never felt the fire in her belly like he had ignited either. _

_ Elizabeth flushed, remembering how she reacted to his kiss and what she had done to her own body after feeling his hands upon her. If her mother found out, she’d surely faint from fright and send Elizabeth to the nunnery for her sins. _

_ However, Elizabeth could not bring herself to care what her mother or father might have thought. All she cared about was seeing her secret betrothed again. Maybe even tasting his mouth once more, feeling him touch her as she touched herself the night before... _ Surely his long nimble fingers would feel much better than mine? _ Elizabeth blushed at her inner monologue, the heat of her desire beading sweat around her bodice. _

_ Elizabeth was startled from her fantasy when she heard a loud splashing just inside the forest, followed by the distinct sounds of someone swimming. It seemed strange that someone would be swimming in the river at this time of year and in this type of weather. She only paused briefly before she decided to investigate. _

_ Her mother always said her curiosity was a dangerous thing, but Elizabeth could not help herself, she needed to know who was in the woods so far out from town. She followed a seldom-used trail, the sounds of splashing growing louder with each step she took into the wood. _

_ Once she reached the end of the path, Elizabeth could see a serene meadow with a pond in the center. Beautiful wildflowers grew throughout the field, swaying in the slight breeze of the early afternoon. Her eyes traveled across the meadow and her breath caught in her throat as she spied who was swimming carefree in the water. _

_ Forsythe... _ ** _Her_ ** _ Forsythe... Floating on his back, eyes closed and just enough of the skin on his chest showing to send Elizabeth’s pulse racing at the sight. She watched, mesmerized by the way his white undershirt clung to his chest, the ridges of his muscles pronounced through the gauzy fabric. Elizabeth could not tell if he was in trousers or not, but that did not stop the heat from pooling in her womanhood and causing her to squeeze her thighs together. Suddenly, Forsythe jerked upright, his crystalline eyes looking around frantically. _

What is he searching for? _ Elizabeth thought to herself. He knew she had not made a noise, perhaps he sensed that someone was watching him? _

_ “Elizabeth? Are you there?” Forsythe called out, swimming towards the shore before walking out of the water. Elizabeth’s heart slammed against her sternum, her pulse racing through her as her face flushed harder. She slowly stepped from the shade of the maple trees and gazed at him as he approached. _

_ “I beg your pardon, Mr. Jones,” Elizabeth said shyly, her eyes lowered to the ground as she curtsied. “I was not intending to intrude on your privacy. I heard the noise from your swim, and my curiosity seized me.” _

_ “There is no need to apologize to me, Elizabeth. I, too, am curious by nature, so I find it endearing and refreshing that I am not alone in that. Truly, I am happy for the company, especially when it is that of my soon-to-be wife...” Forsythe replied, slowly making his way up to her and raising her chin to meet his eyes. “You still wish to be my bride, do you not?” _

_ Elizabeth shuddered, her heat pulsing between her legs as she watched him stare at her expectantly. Her gaze darted to his lips and back to his eyes before she nodded her head slightly, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. _

_ Forsythe wrapped his arms around Elizabeth’s waist, pressing her into his chest as he tilted her head to deepen the kiss. His tongue slipped past her succulent lips and into her waiting mouth. Elizabeth sighed deeply, her arms wrapping around his neck and into his soaked hair. She felt desire surging to her core, her sensitive bud throbbing with a need for attention like she'd given it the previous evening. She pulled back slowly, breathless and shaking, to look into Forsythe’s desire-filled eyes. _

_ “T-That was...” Elizabeth whispered, her voice trembling as her heart raced. _

_ “Perfect,” Forsythe replied, caressing her cheek tenderly before he spoke again. “You are perfect, my dearest Elizabeth.” _

_ Elizabeth blushed, her eyes drifting from his face to his chest and back. “I believe you are as well, my darling.” She paused as she gathered herself and looked into his eyes again. “It seems that we may have some time to be alone and are in need of getting to know one other better. Would you be so inclined as to lay on the grass to become better acquainted while we allow our clothing to dry?” _

_ “I would be honored to get to know you better, darling.” _

* * *

** _Riverdale 2019_ **

The sun poured into the window as Betty woke with a grin stretched wide across her face, the wicked dream she’d been having just moments before fresh in her mind. Her body vibrated with desire as her mind flashed to memories of her date the night before. 

She could still feel Jughead’s lips on her body, could hear the way he gasped when she stroked him, the way his face looked when he came. Between the dream and her memories, she was ready to combust. Just as she began to snake her hand down her body to fuel the fire that was flaring in her belly, she heard a thunderous banging on her bedroom door.

“Rise and shine, Cousin! My lady love and I are taking you to brunch... And we won’t be taking no for an answer, Elizabeth! V is still very perturbed that you missed girls’ night, so I must insist that you join us today. Chop-chop, we leave in twenty minutes,” Cheryl shouted through the door. Betty grumbled under her breath, throwing her covers back in frustration. _ Always at the worst possible time... _

Betty slowly stood from her bed, stretching her back out before she moved to her closet to get ready for the day. She decided not to fix her hair or makeup to go to brunch because - frankly - she didn’t care what she looked like at the moment. She was happy and her natural glow would suffice for a quick meal out. She changed her panties, slipping into a pair of pink cotton ones with a matching pink, lace bralette before entering into her walk-in closet to see what she should wear. 

After checking the weather on her phone, Betty spotted a dress hidden at the back of the rack that she had yet to wear. It was a white, camisole sundress with a criss-cross back and large sunflowers printed on them that had been a gift from Reggie’s grandmother for her birthday the year before. She had loved the dress at the time, but things with Reggie had gone to hell in a handbasket shortly after she received it and she hadn’t been able to bring herself to wear it.

_ Things are different now, so why not? _ Betty thought as she reached for the soft material and held it out to examine. _ Fuck it, I’m over Reggie and it is perfect for a day like today! _ Betty slipped into the dress and turned to her full-length mirror, smiling at the image she saw in front of her. The dress was high-waisted and flared out at the bottom, flowing down to about mid-thigh. It fit her perfectly, however, there was a slight issue. The thin straps and open back of the sundress made her bra entirely too visible. 

Betty pulled the top of the dress down and removed the bralette, turning back to the mirror, still quite pleased. The dress held her up better than she expected and allowed her to show off her cleavage and still be somewhat modest. She decided to pair it with a simple yellow cardigan that hugged her curves and black ballet flats. She glanced at the clock and saw she only had five minutes to spare so she threw her hair into a messy bun, swiping on some of the cherry lip gloss Cheryl gave her before running out the door.

“Oh B, you look gorgeous! Did you change your skincare routine? You’re positively glowing,” Veronica squealed, meeting Betty at the base of the stairs to get a better look at her radiant bestie. She made Betty twirl so she could take in the whole picture as she asked, “I have never seen this one on you, is it new?”

“Sort of... Anyway, are we ready to go?” Betty said, hoping that they wouldn’t ask any more questions about the dress. Cheryl walked out of the kitchen, grabbing Veronica’s hand and giving her a brief kiss to the cheek before pulling her toward the front door.

“Come on, babe. You and I both know why she is glowing and it has **nothing **to do with her Själ Balans products,” Cheryl teased Betty, causing a faint blush to cross her cheeks before she ducked her head and grinned.

“Alright, that’s enough teasing my Bettykins, Cher. Let’s get our mimosa on before tall, dark, and mysterious swoops in and takes her away from us again,” Veronica hummed, pouting slightly as she pulled Betty behind her and down the steps of the townhouse. 

The three girls chatted about their plans for the rest of the weekend as they drove to Cheryl’s favorite brunch spot, Le Petit Déjeuner, a cute little French bistro which was located just on the outskirts of Riverdale on the way to Greendale. She and Veronica had found it after a long night of partying on one of their many trips to Club V before Betty came back to Riverdale.

Once they were inside, the hostess led them to their regular table and left them to study the menu. Just as Betty was trying to decide between the eggs benedict special or the bananas foster french toast, she felt eyes burning holes through her menu. She looked up to see her friends staring at her, wickedly devilish grins on their faces. 

“What?”

“Spill, Cousin. You have left poor V and me in suspense for far too long! We need to know -- how was he?” Cheryl asked slyly, sipping on the mimosa that had appeared in front of her while Betty was reading the menu.

“Really, guys? Honestly, there’s nothing to tell,” Betty shrugged nonchalantly, the pink tint to her cheeks betraying her cool facade.

“Mm-hmm, sure. Spill it, Elizabeth... or should I start telling you all the things I did with my Latina lover last night?”

“Dear God, no. Please don’t do that,” Betty cringed. “Fine! He went down on me and I got him off, okay?!” Betty exclaimed quickly, all the words running together in a volume that was entirely too loud for the quiet restaurant. Betty flushed and hid behind her menu before lowering her voice and hissed, “Are you two happy now?”

“Oh B, don’t be embarrassed! We really are happy for you, but you know how Cher loves to tease. We’re sorry for being so pushy, it’s just -- well, this is the first guy you have really been interested in since the _ perro infiel _ and we're excited for you,” Veronica lowered Betty’s menu and smiled at her sweetly. “We just want to make damn sure he is satisfying our girl, that’s all.”

“Um, that is something you definitely don’t need to worry about. He’s... um, let’s just say the boy has quite the appetite,” Betty grinned, covering her face with her hands as she giggled. She had never orgasmed that hard in her life and she was positive that once they actually had sex, she might actually explode if her orgasms were to get any better.

“Get it, girl!” Veronica whooped, high-fiving Cheryl as they both laughed. “ So, tell me. Anything else that we should know about? How big was his--”

“Veronica!” Cheryl and Betty cried out in unison. Veronica just chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, clearly not phased.

“What? I’m just curious. You know I still love the wurst, just not as much as I love my cherry-pie,” she winked, blowing a kiss to Cheryl while Betty fake gagged.

“Okay, TMI! I told you when I moved in that I don’t need to hear about your sex life!”

“And we told you when you first moved in to get the hell over it because we talk about our love freely,” Cheryl stated, leaning over to plant a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

“Ugh,” Betty rolled her eyes, despite the grin on her face giving her teasing away. “Anyway V, you will be happy to know that there will not be **any **complaints in that department. That old myth about the size of a guy's hands and feet seems to be holding true for Juggie,” Betty laughed, running her tongue across teeth playfully before taking a long drink of her ice water. 

Just then the waitress came to take their orders and after that, the conversation turned less scandalous and more casual chit chat about the things they had going on the upcoming week.

“Betty, how’s the job search going? Any luck?” Cheryl asked, taking a dainty bite of her fruit salad.

“Still nothing. I don’t know why I can’t find anything, it’s like my mom has blacklisted me in this town and convinced everyone I'm Satan or a crackhead so that I'll have no choice but to go back to work at The Register. Which is the absolute **last** thing I want to do. I can’t spend another minute listening to how I ruined my life when I ‘let’ Reggie cheat on me and ruin my womb for all eternity,” Betty spat bitterly, remembering her recent conversations with her mother. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Cousin,” Cheryl whispered, placing her hand over Betty’s and gently squeezing. 

“It’s okay -- I mean, it’s not, but I am not letting that woman run my life anymore. Let’s talk about something else, please? Anything else,” Betty said, blinking away the anger tears in her eyes.

“Alright, well how about you call up your personal Jaime Fraser and see if he and his ginger friend would like to meet up at Club V tonight? I know we got off on the wrong foot, but if you really like this guy, we will be happy to make amends.” Cheryl suggested, glancing at Veronica with a glint in her eye.

“Alright,” Betty says, looking between the two women suspiciously.

* * *

Jughead groaned as he laid down his copy of The Island of Doctor Moreau, stretching his aching muscles before falling back against his pillows. He knew he was getting dangerously close to needing fresh blood, but he just couldn’t bring himself to find someone to feed off of. 

As he was debating whether or not he should get up for a blood pack, thoughts of the beautiful blonde who had swept into his life and awakened a long-dead part of his soul filled his mind. He never believed that he was worthy of a second chance with the woman he loved, but somehow she found her way back to him. And this time, he would protect her, never let anything happen to her. Not again, never again.

As he was daydreaming about what it would be like to finally taste her blood again, his phone buzzed. He smiled when he saw the notification was a text from the very woman he had just been dreaming of...

**Betty: **Hey Juggie 😘

**Jughead:** Hello, mo fhlùr. How are you this morning?

**Betty:** I’m doing really well. Although, I did have some very vivid dreams this morning that may or may not have involved a sexy, dark-haired man in a kilt. Any idea where those may have come from?

**Jughead:** I may have an inkling, my sweet. Would you like to share the contents of said dream? I'm laying all alone in my king size bed and would love to hear about it 😉

**Betty:** Hmm, maybe later? I am actually sitting in the middle of a crowded restaurant with V and Cheryl having the tastiest brunch I have ever had 🥞🍳🥯🥐🍹

**Jughead:** That is unfair, mo ghràidh. Now I’m hungry, and not just for brunch... 🤤😜

**Betty:** ............

**Betty: **You are being very naughty this morning, Juggie 😈

**Jughead:** I can’t help it. I’ve had a taste and now I need more. 

**Betty: **Well, if you say yes to my next question then maybe we can discuss that need face to face? 😘😋

**Jughead:** Color me intrigued, my dear...

**Betty: **Meet me at Club V tonight? 8 pm? My roommates want to meet you, and they asked me to have you bring Archie along. They want to make amends and get to know you... Please?? 🥺

**Jughead:** As you wish, mo ghràidh. Anything for you.

Jughead grinned as he laid his phone down on the side table, jumping up to find his brother to let him know of their plans for the evening. He found Archie in their personal gym, running on the treadmill and listening to music. 

“Archie!” Jughead shouted, startling Archie and causing him to tumble head over feet, straight off the back of the speeding machine. Jughead muffled his laugh, watching his best friend smack into the wall behind him. 

This was not the first time Jughead had scared Archie like this, it was an often enough occurrence that they could both laugh about and then Archie would try to get Jughead back - which never worked. Archie picked himself up and threw a hand towel at Jughead’s face, calling him names as he tried to brush it off.

“Bloody hell, Jug. You really need to stop doing that! I may be immortal but that shit still hurts like hell,” Archie huffed, punching Jughead on the arm before going to turn off the treadmill.

“Aye, I’m sorry Arch, but you don’t see it from my side. That shit is hilarious,” Jughead laughed, slinging his arm over Archie’s shoulders for a hug. “Really though, I came down here for a reason. Got any plans tonight?”

Archie shook his head, grabbing the hand towel he threw to wipe the sweat from his brow while Jughead continued, “Well, you do now. Betty and her friends invited us to Club V tonight. You in?” 

“The fiery redhead and her brunette girlfriend? Aye, I'm _ so _ in... Maybe by the end of the night, I will be **in** one of them,” Archie said, wagging his eyebrows. Jughead rolled his eyes and laughed at his friend.

“Fuck off. My money says those lasses will tell you to piss off before the night is through and you’ll end up having a chug in the shower,” Jughead teased, playfully pushing Archie as they headed back upstairs. 

“Be prepared to lose your money, Jones.”

“We’ll see, Andrews. We’ll see...”

* * *

** _Riverdale Township 1818_ **

_ Even though it had been nearly four days since she had stumbled upon Forsythe floating leisurely in Sweetwater River, Elizabeth could still feel the way his lips felt on hers, the way his cool skin felt against the burning flesh of her cheeks as he caressed them. _

_ Her heart raced at the memory and she was glad she had chosen to walk to Thistlehouse instead of taking the carriage as her mother insisted. At least now her flushed skin could be blamed on the exsertion and not her wanton thoughts. _

_ Elizabeth couldn’t wait to arrive and see her sister. She was bursting to tell Prudence of the man whom she had deemed a suitable enough match to marry. Her sister knew all of the details of their parents' ultimatum and of the potential forced marriage to Lord Mantle if she did not find a husband on her own. _

_ As Elizabeth approached the house, she spotted her brother-in-law standing at the front of the large estate giving instructions to his gardeners. He smiled when he saw her approaching, waving to her happily. _

_ “Dearest sister! What a joy it is to see your face on this beautiful morn. How are you?” Carew shouted excitedly as Elizabeth made her way up the pebble path leading to the house. _

_ “I am quite well, brother. How might you be? Is my sister well?” she replied. _

_ “Pru is doing very well, indeed. The babe has been making her a bit more fatigued as of late, but she is still her bright and chipper self, I assure you. She will be most pleased that you have come to call on her. Will you be staying to supper with us?” Carew’s eyes twinkled with delight. “My dear sister Jane will be here before the evening falls, I know she will be sorry to miss you should you go.” _

_ “Mother wanted me back before then, however, I will simply explain to her that my sister was in need of my company. Would it be possible to have your steward send word to mother and father to let them know I will not be returning this evening? As long as that is acceptable for you, brother?” Elizabeth asked, her eyes hopeful. _

_ “That sounds delightful. Oh, I must warn you, I will be having a guest of my own this evening. A business acquaintance should be here before the hour,” Carew said, holding his arm out to lead Elizabeth inside. _

_ “Well, the more the merry, as they say.” _

_ “I will instruct Jenkins to send word to Briarwood to inform your parents that you will be staying the evening with us and that we shall be extending the invitation should you choose to stay for a few more days. I know things are... complicated, to say the least, but you are always welcome in our home, Lizzy.” _

_ “That means so much to me, Cary. I am very grateful for your hospitality and would dearly love to have more time with you and my sister. Will Jane be staying as well?” _

_ “Indeed. She has made plans to stay the fortnight with us, which you are welcome to stay with us that long as well. Pru has made sure the maids have kept the linens in your room fresh and - at her insistence - you have several new gowns there as well,” Carew said with a smile. _

_ “Brother, you and Pru do spoil me. I believe I will retire to my room to freshen up before I visit with Pru. I will stay with her until it is time to dine, if that is alright? Thank you for the invitation, dearest brother,” Elizabeth squeezed his arm before heading upstairs to her bedroom. She changed into a new gown quickly, allowing the maids to freshen up her hair and skin. _

_ By the time they were through, Elizabeth felt like a new woman. Her hair was curled and pulled into an intricate bun in the back, purple and white flowers woven throughout with ringlets framing her face softly. The walk from Briarwood had done well to brighten her skin so the maid painted a light coral color to her lips and bowed to her before returning to their other duties. _

_ Elizabeth slipped from her room and walked further down the hallway, glancing at the enormous portraits every so often as she headed towards her sister's room. _

_ The portraits of her Blossom ancestors had always given Elizabeth pause, causing uneasy chills to run through her body. She never understood why as a child but now she knows what manner of persons the Blossoms have been over the years and she would be happy to no longer share their surname. _

_ Elizabeth finally reached the large cherrywood door to her sister’s room and knocked lightly until she heard her sister’s angelic voice call from inside. When she walked in, she saw that Prudence was laying in the center of a ridiculously large feather bed, her white dressing gown standing out in the sea of crimson bedding. _

_ “Lizzy!” Prudence exclaimed, her face breaking out in a grin. _

_ “Pru!” Elizabeth shouted, running to her sister and climbing in her bed to hug her. Elizabeth held her tightly until she felt the babe inside her sister’s belly squirm. She moved back and placed her hands on her sister's abdomen, in awe. “Oh, my. This little one is very active, sister. How much longer until they are to arrive?” _

_ “The midwife says that it shall be within the fortnight. Jane is coming to stay in order to help once the baby arrives. Carey has worked himself into a frenzy with worry but I keep telling him, I am not the first woman to bear a child, nor shall I be the last,” Prudence laughed. “I am so happy that you could visit, Lizzy. Will you stay long, I wonder?” _

_ “Well... Carey did invite me to stay as long as I wanted so if you would like, I can stay till the baby comes as well,” Elizabeth said with a smile. _

_ “Yes! I would love that dearly, sister! It has been too long since we last saw each other, we have quite a long time to catch up,” Prudence paused, her brow furrowing, “I was most distressed when I read your last letter. Do Mama and Papa really intend to marry you off to that hateful cad Lord Mantle?” Elizabeth nodded solemnly, looking away from her sister. Prudence pursed her lips together and rubbed her stomach protectively. _

_ “I hate what they are doing to you, Lizzy. I have heard dreadful stories of that man and he is not someone that deserves to be in the acquaintance of a beautiful soul such as yourself, let alone being allowed to take her as a bride. Our parents-- Heavens, Lizzy, I _ ** _hate_ ** _ them for what they are forcing you to do,” Prudence choked, looking away to brush off a stray tear that had fallen. _

_ “Please do not fret over my predicament, Pru. In fact, I do not believe that will be an issue anymore,” Elizabeth whispered, a mischievous smile dawning her lips. _

_ “Really, Lizzy?! Why? Has something happened that you are not telling me?” Prudence asked quickly, sitting up straighter in bed to give her sister her full attention. _

_ “Indeed, something has happened. I met someone, Pru, and I-- well, after Mama and Papa gave me no choice but to find a husband on my own, I met the most beautiful man I have ever seen. And Pru... we are going to Gretna Green,” Elizabeth whispered, chewing her lip and hoping her sister understood her meaning. Prudence inhaled sharply, grabbing Elizabeth's hand and staring at her with wide eyes. _

_ “My baby sister is eloping with a man she just met!? Scandalous...” Prudence gasped, winking before both girls fell into a fit of giggles. After a moment, they regained themselves and Prudence turned serious once more. “Do our parents know of this?” _

_ “No, I--” _

_ “Keep it that way. I mean it, Elizabeth. We do not know just what our parents are capable of and I do not want to find out. You needn't worry. I shall keep your secret safe. When do you plan to run away with this mysterious stranger?” _

_ “Within the month. There is still a great deal of planning to be done but I have to leave before our parents find out what I am doing and try to force the match with Lord Mantle,” Elizabeth said anxiously. _

_ “Do not fear, sister. You can stay here for as long as possible to plan your escape, I will help you in any way I can. Now, tell me of my soon-to-be brother?” Prudence grinned, grabbing both of Elizabeth’s hands in hers. _

_ “Well, his name is Forsythe...” _

_ Elizabeth spent the majority of the afternoon visiting with her sister, telling her about the man she planned to secretly wed. Prudence was overjoyed and couldn’t wait until she was able to meet him officially. _

_ After a few hours, Prudence grew tired so Elizabeth decided to retreat to the library to find a book to read to help pass the day until it was time to join her cousins for dinner. _

_ Upon entering the library, Elizabeth felt a tingle in her core and knew at once that she was not alone. She walked further into the room and spotted a familiar figure standing in front of the mantle. His back was to her, but she would know his dark curls and perfect posture anywhere. She watched as his body stiffened briefly before he turned to her with a smile. _

_ “Miss Elizabeth...” _

_ “Mr. Jones...” _

* * *

** _Riverdale 2019_ **

Betty looked around nervously, searching for the familiar dark locks that she had come to know so well. He had messaged her when they arrived and said he and Archie would find a booth and order drinks.

She fidgeted and fought the urge to chew on her lip, worried that all Cheryl’s hard work would be ruined before she even got a chance to see the man who had been consuming her every thought and dream.

She and her friends had spent the last three hours getting ready to meet the boys, Cheryl and Veronica wanting to make a great second impression on the two men. They dolled themselves up, dressing in skimpy outfits that they knew would get attention, and then turned to focus on Betty.

Betty was thankful that she had such great friends that they would go to all this trouble to make her look as sexy as possible for her date, but she was still a bit self-conscious about her outfit. They had somehow convinced her to wear a form-fitting black mini dress with thin spaghetti straps - which barely held up her ample breasts - and the highest heels she had ever worn. 

She walked through the club slowly, her head on a swivel and her friends dancing their way through the crowd behind her until she finally saw him. He was leaning against the bar while he spoke to the bartender when he suddenly stopped and turned his head in her direction. Her face went hot when she saw what he wore, the threads looking delightfully sinful on him and making her thighs rub together subconsciously. 

His cranberry-colored button-down was just barely clinging to his abs while the top three buttons were underdone, showing off a delicious portion of her upper chest. His shirt was tucked into his black slacks, a pair of black and white suspenders were sitting over his shoulder. _ God, the things I would do with those suspenders. _

Jughead’s eyes lit up and he leaned further against the bar, his thumb rubbing his bottom lip as he drank her in. She could feel the heat on her cheeks growing so she looked away, grinning at the reaction she was getting from him. After another heartbeat she looked up again, locking eyes with him as she made her way to the bar.

Jughead stood full height, meeting her halfway and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. “Are you trying to kill me with that dress?” he asked in a heady whisper, his breath fanning her cheek as he leaned in to speak to her. 

She nodded, her pulse racing as he leaned in further to smell her hair. He growled lowly before capturing her mouth in a brief but passionate kiss. “Come, let’s get our drinks and go to our table. It looks like your friends have already found Archibald...”

Betty looked to her left to see Archie sitting in the center of a large circular booth, Cheryl and Veronica on either side of him and leaning in close to speak. “Jesus Christ, those two...” Betty huffed, rolling her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose at her friend's antics. 

She had a feeling when they set this up that it was about more than just a meet and greet with Betty's new beau. “I hope Archie is okay with blue balls cause odds are, my friends will be going home alone tonight.”

“Aye, I am banking on it, mo ghràidh,” Jughead whispered with a chuckle. 

“What?”

“Nothing, let’s dance, aye?”

* * * 

Betty rotated her hips to the beat of the music, feeling it pulsing through her while she ground against Jughead seductively. The way his ringed fingers dug deliciously into her hips as he held her against him was setting her on fire, her lusty moans being drowned out by the bass pumping through the air. 

Under the cover of darkness from the dancefloor, Jughead slipped his hand passed the hem of her dress and began cupping her hot sex, his palm massaging her clit slowly to drive her crazy.

“I need to taste you, mo ghràidh,” he growled, his teeth grazing her ear. Betty nodded, reaching back to run her fingers into his hair and pulling him closer into her neck. 

She tilted her head back as Jughead ran kisses along her jawline, his fingers applying more pressure to her center. Without warning, he pulled his hand away, grabbing her wrist and dragging her through the sea of sweaty bodies towards the back of the club.

At the very back of the venue, she caught a glimpse of a blood-red door that read _ 'VIP Only' _ and she wondered how she had never noticed it before. She saw a keypad next to the door, backlit by a red glow as well, and Betty was stunned as she watched him enter a code causing the keypad to flash green briefly before the door opened. 

_ How often does he come here? Does he bring other-- NO! You are _ ** _not_ ** _ going to think about what he may do behind this door with other women. He is with you now, Elizabeth. Stop overthinking... _

The hallway they stepped into looked like something out of a fever dream. The soft red glow of the neon lights bouncing off the crimson walls gave off the impression that if she touched them, they may very well be bleeding. 

Lining either side of the hall were jet black doors, each one numbered with brushed bronze plates. Her nerves began to take hold and she was afraid she would get lost in her own head until Jughead’s chilly hand squeezed hers, pulling her further into the hallway.

_ Fuck, why are his hands always so damned cold? I'm going to need to knit him some gloves this winter... Well, you know what they say... Cold hands, warm heart... _Betty giggled at her thoughts but swallowed audibly when they stopped in from the last door on the left. Jughead pulled a key out of his pocket, unlocking the door and leading her inside.

Betty’s heart raced as she took in her surroundings, her eyes landing on the enormous bed in the center of the room. The elegant king-size platform bed set against a dark wall, the scarlet silk sheets secured all around with mounds of pillows at the head and a black sherpa throw blanket draped across the foot. The headboard was gilded in silver, tucked and tufted red velvet with shiny gemstones to keep it in place bordering the black paisley cushion in the center. 

“Where are we?” Betty asked breathlessly as Jughead stepped behind her, his fingers teasing her spine while he unzipped the back of her dress. 

His lips followed the trail of her zipper, tasting every inch of skin he could reach. She gasped as he nipped at the tender flesh above her tailbone, his tongue finding the two dimples that resided nearby and lavishing them with attention.

His hands roamed her body as he moved back up her body, bunching the fabric of her dress in his hands as he went. Once his mouth reached her neck, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her against his arousal. Betty moaned, the feeling of his buttons digging into her skin, the cool metal clips of his suspenders sending jolts through her body.

“This, my darling, is my private suite that I keep in case of ‘emergencies’. And right now, I have a **dire **emergency. I haven’t tasted you in almost 24 hours and I hunger for you,” he whispered into her neck, kissing and sucking on her pale skin. Betty whimpered, her ass rubbing against his erection as he pushed her dress down her body to pool at her feet. She stood completely bare, save for a burgundy pair of lace hipster panties and her strappy heels. 

Jughead slowly moved around her, devouring her with his gratifying stare as he appraised her exposed flesh. Every so often, his fingertips would brush her and goosebumps would burst in their wake. It left Betty’s skin humming, every slight touch sending her deeper into euphoria. He had barely begun and she was already on the edge of climaxing. 

“Take off your panties. Leave the shoes,” Jughead commanded, unbuttoning a few more buttons on his shirt to expose his gray tank underneath. He licked his lips as he moved backward toward the bed, crawling up to the headboard after swiping all of the pillows onto the floor. He raised his eyebrow expectantly, brushing his palm over the front of his black slacks. “Well?”

Betty broke from her hypnotic state, blushing at the sinful way he gazed at her. She bent at her waist, slowly dragging her panties past her hips and down her thighs while keeping her eyes fixed on him. Once she stepped out of them Jughead motioned for her to join him on the bed, beckoning her with his long fingers. 

Her skin felt hot and cold all at once - her nipples pebbled at the cool air, her center dripping molten essence down her thighs - and she felt at any moment she would combust and be consumed by her desire for him. As she crawled across the smooth silk sheets it made her body sing, the anticipation of what was to come taking over her body, sending a shiver up her spine.

“An urrainn dhomh blasad a thoirt dhut, a ghràidh **(May I taste you, dear)**?” Jughead whispered, his hands sinking into her hair and pulling her lips to his and sighing as he swept his tongue into her mouth in a hungry kiss. 

Her pulse raced, her mind going blank as one of his hands trailed down the valley of her breasts and slipped in between her folds. He rubbed her throbbing clit with his thumb, forcing a desperate gasp from her mouth as she felt electricity shoot up her spine. Before she could crest the edge of her climax he stopped, bringing his thumb back up and popping it into his mouth with a hum. “Blasta **(Delicious)**.” 

Jughead wasted no time, shimmying down the bed to lay flat on his back and pulling her up against his body until her heat was mere inches away from his mouth. Betty squeaked as she felt his tongue plunged inside her aching cunt, instinctively grabbing the headboard to brace herself as he held her to him. He wrapped his arms around her thighs while his mouth devoured her, alternating between suckling on her clit and fucking her with his tongue.

Betty cried out in sheer ecstasy, the feeling of his silver rings digging into her skin too much to take when combined with the slickness of his tongue inside her. 

Her orgasm hit her like a force of nature, her desperate cries bouncing off the walls and echoing back into her ears as she rode his face wildly. Even as she came back down from her apex Jughead continued to worship her, shaking his head and humming to send vibrations through her core. 

“Jug-- I can’t-- Oh, God... Jug,” she panted as he continued. “Don’t stop! Please, please don’t stop...” Betty moaned, feeling her next orgasm building, the coil that was tightening in her belly ready to snap at any moment. Just then, Jughead snaked a hand between their bodies, sinking two fingers into her wet slick while he pulled her sensitive button into his mouth.

As the coil snapped, Betty screamed out his name, bursts of white light exploding behind her eyes as pleasure coursed through every cell of her body. She was acutely aware of the molten liquid that gushed from her core, but she couldn’t stop the rhythm of her hips as she fucked herself into oblivion. 

When Betty finally felt herself coming back to reality, she instantly noticed that her naked body was no longer straddling Jughead's face but was now pressed against his bare chest. 

She felt him gently stroking her hair and softly singing to her in Gaelic, kissing her temple tenderly every so often. She blinked a few times to bring her eyes into focus before looking up at him with a lazy grin.

"Hey," she whispered hoarsely.

"Welcome back, m'eudail," Jughead said with a smirk, his eyes shining with affection. Betty looked at him in confusion and Jughead chuckled, brushing her hair from her face as he spoke, "You've been out of it for about twenty minutes now, Betts." 

_ Holy shitballs Batman! Well, that's never happened before. God, the things that man can do with his tongue. If oral is this good, I can only imagine what him fucking me will do. _

"That is excellent to know, love. And I can promise, it will be a mind-altering experience."

"Fuck! I said that out loud, didn't I?" Betty mumbled, hiding her red face in his chest.

"Aye, you did. But I must say, it is a boost for my ego so feel free to continue," he snickered, winking at her when she peeked up at him through her lashes.

Betty slapped him against his chest, giggling when his fingers found her sides and began to tickle her until she surrendered, kissing him sweetly. Before long their kisses became heated once again, their hands roaming bare skin as the push-pull of their lips intensified. She could still taste herself on his tongue and it was driving her wild.

She gently pushed Jughead onto his back, straddling his hips while she continued to kiss him urgently. Betty gasped, her wet, bare center aching as she brushed against his growing erection through his boxers. Her hips rocked back and forth, her moans being swallowed up by his heady kisses. 

“Please,” Betty whimpered as she peppered hurried kisses down his throat when Jughead broke away from her mouth. He threw his head back and growled, his hands gripping her hips to stop her movements as he panted. “What’s wrong, Juggie?” she asked, her voice laced with a hint of confusion and dejection. 

“Nothing, mo ghràidh. There is not a damn thing wrong, it’s just -- I just wanted tonight to be about you, that’s all. Trust me, I want you too, but just not here, love,” he explained, his breathing still heavy as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest again. “Come on, let’s get some rest, Betts. Okay?” 

Betty nodded slowly, suddenly realizing how exhausted she was and falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of his piercing eyes and mesmerizing smile. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Key:
> 
> Mo chridhe (mo CHree-yuh) - My Heart (Scot Gaelic)  
Mo ghràidh (mo grye) - My Love (Scot Gaelic)  
M'eudail (ay-dal) - My Darling (Scot Gaelic)  
Mo gu bràth (mo ke’BRAAKH) - My Forever. (Scot Gaelic)  
Mo fhlùr - My Flower (Scot Gaelic)  
Blasta - Delicious (Scot Gaelic)  
An urrainn dhomh blasad a thoirt dhut, a ghràidh? - May I taste you, dear? (Scot Gaelic)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“No! Let me go, Father! You have no right to be here, leave this place at once!” Elizabeth screamed, watching as the men held tight to her husband and began to arm themselves with long wooden stakes. “No! Don’t, please, I love him! Please!”_
> 
> _“Don’t worry, daughter. We shall send this demon to hell before he can-- Child! What is this? Has this creature tasted of your lifeblood?” Her father spat the question out as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth. She laughed as she struggled in his arms, fighting to get to her lover before he could be harmed._
> 
> _“That creature, as you call him father, is my husband. And yes, he has tasted my blood and I shall taste his. Nothing you can do will stop us from being together forever. You are too late.” Elizabeth snarled, her body reacting to the bite and sending the hunger through her body slowly. _
> 
> _“That is where you are wrong, Elizabeth. May the Lord have mercy on your wicked soul...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Key:  
Mo chridhe (mo CHree-yuh) - My Heart (Scot Gaelic)  
Mo ghràidh (mo grye) - My Love (Scot Gaelic)  
M'eudail (ay-dal) - My Darling (Scot Gaelic)  
Mhèinn () - Mine (Scot Gaelic)  
Mo gu bràth (mo ke’BRAAKH) - My Forever. (Scot Gaelic)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING - DEATH, ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT, SMUT, AND NON-GRAPHIC VAMPIRE FEEDING (BLOOD DRINKING, ETC)
> 
> Okay, so I FINALLY got this chapter ready for you guys! It's taken me longer to get my chapters out as I felt the need to take a pause with the state of things in the US and use that time to do my part to support the movement. I am still going to keep putting out chapters because, frankly, writing is the one thing that helps my anxiety and PTSD. It is my outlet and so I am definitely going to keep posting, it just maybe a bit slower than normal.
> 
> I wanna give a shout out to my bestie and most awesomest beta on this fic @smugheadjonesthethird. Cyd, you are my best friend, my soul sister, and I couldn't do life without you. Thanks for always being there for me. Love you bunches!
> 
> Okay, well, I hope you guys enjoy.

** _Riverdale Township - 1819_ **

_ "Are you sure, Elizabeth? Once we do this, there is no going back. This will be your forever, an eternity of damnation as my Queen." Elizabeth whimpered as her husband growled his words into her ear through clenched teeth. She could tell he was holding back, wanting to take her now but needing her to consent before he completed the ritual. Her body trembled as he fucked into her, just the way she liked it, and she felt her quim begin quivering at her approaching climax. _

_ Was she sure? Of course, she was. She had never been more sure of anything in all her life than she was of wanting to be with him forever. Forsythe was her love, her soulmate, her very reason for being. Nothing in this life or the next would ever change that. And after tonight, not even death could tear them apart. _

_ "Yes, My King. Please, I need you. I w-want this,” she stammered. “I want you. Forever," Elizabeth panted as he drove his cock deeper into her core, another orgasm threatening to wash over her. _

_ “You’re mine now, mo chridhe,” Forsythe hissed in her ear, sinking his fangs into the flesh of her neck and suckling gently.  _

_ Elizabeth felt her orgasm crash over her, causing her to explode around him. She could feel her climax gush from her pulsing cunt before dripping down both of their thighs while he drank his fill from her, making her mind hazy with lust. Her bliss didn't stop there, as he kept his thrusts steady while drinking, sending vibrations straight to her core. She shouted his name repeatedly while coming for a third time, this time greeted by the warm feeling of him spilling himself inside of her. She shook and cried out as he suckled at her throat harder as he came. _

_ Her eyes began to flutter closed and she felt as if she were floating, like her spirit and her body were only loosely tethered together. She sighed blissfully as he released her neck, his arms around her holding her firmly to his chest as he licked her wound to seal the bite.  _

_ “Now m'eudail, you must taste all of your husband and we can be together for all eternity,” he whispered as he picked up his dagger from the table, stopping when a loud bang startled them both. _

_ "F-Forsythe? Is everything--" Elizabeth's question was interrupted by a group of sinister-looking men crashing through their bedroom door and stalking towards them. Leading the angry mob was none other than her father, Henry Beaufort Blossom. _

_ Elizabeth heard Forsythe’s angered hiss in her ear as he clung to her naked form, trying to protect her from the men surrounding them. They circled the couple for a few moments before springing into action, overpowering Forsythe as Elizabeth’s father snatched her from his arms.  _

_ “No! Let me go, Father! You have no right to be here, leave this place at once!” Elizabeth screamed, watching as the men held tight to her husband and began to arm themselves with long wooden stakes. “No! Don’t, please, I love him! Please!” _

_ “Don’t worry, daughter. We shall send this demon to hell before he can-- Child! What is this? Has this creature tasted of your lifeblood?” Her father spat the question out as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth. She laughed as she struggled in his arms, fighting to get to her lover before he could be harmed. _

_ “That creature, as you call him father, is my husband. And yes, he has tasted my blood and I shall taste his. Nothing you can do will stop us from being together forever. You are too late.” Elizabeth snarled, her body reacting to the bite and sending the hunger through her body slowly.  _

_ “That is where you are wrong, Elizabeth. May the Lord have mercy on your wicked soul,” Henry said as he plunged the stake into her chest, piercing her heart and twisting. _

**\--**

** _Riverdale - 2019_ **

“FORSYTHE!” Betty screamed as she shot up in bed, disoriented and covered in a fine sheen of sweat from her nightmare. She gasped for air as her hands tore at her chest, the feeling of the sharp stake still aching deep inside her ribcage and stealing her breath. She could sense someone beside her, their arms wrapping her in a warm embrace as they whispered her name...

“Elizabeth?” 

As her eyes snapped up to meet his, visions of another time flashing through her mind. She could see herself dancing barefoot through a field of lilacs and laughing as Jughead spun her around, the two of them falling down into the flowers and making love. Swimming naked together in a lake behind a majestic castle, laying in the sun and exploring each other's bodies, and nights by a roaring fire where he would worship every inch of her.

The images all seemed so vivid - so  _ real  _ \- but it couldn’t be possible. They must have been remnants of her dreams that she couldn’t remember, none of them fully pieced together.

“Juggie?” she asked again, watching as his face fell slightly before he smiled at her sadly. 

“Aye. Are you alright, Betts?”

“Yeah, I--,” Betty paused, the pain still echoing in her chest, “Honestly? I don’t know if I am. I have been having these strange dreams lately... dreams about us.” 

“Sexy dreams?” Jughead joked, running his thumb along her jaw. Betty blushed and bit her lip.

“Well... sometimes... but then there are other dreams. Ones where we are just spending time together, or dancing, or-- getting married,” Betty flushed harder, turning her face away from him in embarrassment. “But the strangest part is that we are dressed like we’re living in some kind of Jane Austen novel. Like we are some real-life Miss Bennett and Mr. Darcy.”

When she finally gathered the courage to look at him, she was surprised by what she saw. Instead of looking at her like she was crazy, he almost looked forlorn. Like she had kicked his puppy or stabbed him in the chest. “Juggie?”

He cleared her throat, shaking the forming tears from his eyes before he gave her a sad smile. “I’m sorry, Betts. I-- um, I just couldn’t help but get lost in the fantasy for a moment. It sounds like they are some very beautiful dreams.”

“Well, most of them are but this one was horrific. I dreamed that we were being intimate and some people came in and killed me. God, it felt so real...” she whispered laying her palm over her heart where the phantom pain lingered.

“It’s okay, m'eudail. It was just a bad dream. I swear, I would never let anything like that happen to you...”  _ again... never again, _ he added in his head. “Come, let’s get out of here and I’ll take you home. Maybe we can spend the day together?”

“I would love that, Juggie.”

  
  


** _Riverdale Township - 1819_ **

_ Elizabeth was careful and made sure that none of her guests had seen her escape the masquerade ball, sneaking out from the servant's quarters to head to the gardens passed the stables. She lifted the crimson material of her ball gown to keep the dirt from clinging to it as she ran faster to her secret rendezvous.  _

_ She had not seen her husband in days, instead spending her time preparing for the masquerade to celebrate their first anniversary while he was away on business. He was running behind schedule and had sent his steward ahead to give her a letter telling her he would meet her in their favorite spot for a much needed moment alone.  _

_ It took everything in her for Elizabeth to be a patient and proper hostess, associating with the local families and sharing her ideas on her husband's newest ventures with a few of them. However, now that night had fully fallen, all she could think of was finally being alone with her love - if only for a brief tryst before he greeted their guests.  _

_ It made her feel naughty, knowing that she would be walking around with her husband’s seed coating her thighs as they danced and mingled with the social elite of Seaside. Unfortunately, she had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn’t see the man lurking in the shadows, waiting for her to approach. _

_ Elizabeth nearly jumped from her skin as two strong arms grabbed her from behind, spinning her around and pulling her into the darkened stable. Her dress billowed out around her as she was dragged further into the darkness before her attacker finally pressed her into a wall. She froze in terror and her eyes went wide as she stared into the gaze of the man holding her.  _

_ They were not the loving eyes of her husband but the wicked ones of Lord Mantle, his face twisted into a malicious grin. _

_ “Hello, Elizabeth darling. Miss me?” _

_ “Unhand me, you wretched excuse for a man!” _

_ “Oh, sweet girl, such a rebellious temperament you have. Don’t worry, that will change. Have you any idea the embarrassment you and that abomination of a lover have caused me? Caused your family?” he growled, wrapping his hand around her delicate throat.  _

_ Elizabeth spat in his face, hitting him in the eye before she gritted through clenched teeth, “I don’t give a damn about you or that mockery of a family who would rather sell me off to a beast as chattel then truly allow me to marry for love. The Blossom’s are dead to me. I have all I need here in Seaside. Now... Get. Off!” _

_ “Well darling, since it seems we are here alone, I think I shall ‘get off’ as you so eloquently put it.” Elizabeth struggled to free herself as Lord Mantle pinned her hands behind her back, ripping her bodice before roughly yanking her hair, making her cry out in pain. He laughed at her, his sinister gaze boring into her and making her quake with fear. _

_ “Let. Me. Go!” she shouted, praying that someone would hear her and stop him, but knowing that she was truly alone. “Help me! Please, someone, help me--” _

_ Elizabeth scratched at his arms as she felt her airway being restricted by his calloused hand, the edges of her vision beginning to blur before turning into an inky black mass as his grip tightened.  _

No! I will not die like this. Forsythe! HELP ME!!!!  _ Elizabeth thought as her head began to swim. She felt herself fading to unconsciousness when suddenly a figure emerged from the darkness and pulled her assailant off of her.  _

_ She doubled over, gasping for air and watching as the figure scuffled with the dark figure. Suddenly, her savior finally came into view. “For-sythe...” she choked. He glanced at her briefly before turning back to fight Lord Mantle again. Elizabeth watched in awe of her husband’s strength and agility as he attacked Lord Mantle.  _ Is this what it’s like to be a vampire?

_ After he subdued the man, Forsythe grabbed Lord Mantle’s throat and sunk his teeth into his neck, his eyes locking with Elizabeth’s as he fed. Her breath hitched and she fell to the ground, a surge of adrenaline running through her veins sending pulses straight to her center. She knew she shouldn’t feel this way - becoming aroused from watching him feed and drain the life out of her attacker - but she did.  _

_ Her chest heaved, her breasts practically spilling out as she clutched the fabric of her gown and rubbed her thighs together. After a moment, Forsythe dropped Lord Mantle to the ground, looking at her with hungry, black eyes. Elizabeth scrambled to her feet and pressed herself against the wall, her eyes taking in his form as he approached her cautiously. Sorrow filled his expression as he stepped in front of her, her body shaking from shock. _

_ “Elizabeth, are you alright?” he whispered, pulling her into his arms gently. Elizabeth collapsed against his chest, her legs giving out as relief flooded her system. One of his hands rubbed her back as the other wove into her hair, holding her tightly. Elizabeth felt herself growing feverish, her core throbbing as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_ “Oh, my love,” she whimpered into his neck, trailing kisses along his jaw, “I...I…” _ I need you, my love...  _ She thought, unable to speak yet, instead finishing the words in her mind for him to hear.  _

_ Forsythe pulled back, pressing her into the wall and staring into her lust-filled eyes. “Are you certain, Mo ghràidh?”  _

_ She nodded, reaching between them to clasp her hand around his already hard member. His eyes rolled back, a growl escaping his throat. He surged forward, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. Elizabeth gasped into his mouth as he raked her dress up and pressed his erection against her bare core. _

_ “Please...” she whimpered, bucking her hips and seeking friction, but being denied. Forsythe kissed her slowly yet thoroughly, taking his time to caress her exposed skin and not rush her after what she had just been through. He knew how traumatic of an experience being sexually attacked could be, but also to then to be forced to watch him feed and kill someone on top of that, it might be too much. _

_ Elizabeth sensed his hesitancy, grabbing his hair to pull him away and look deep into his eyes as she growled, “Stop being a gentleman and fuck me, Forsythe. Right. Now.”  _

_ His cock twitched at her forceful words, a growl escaping his lips as he grabbed her bodice and ripped it completely open. Her breasts spilled out into the cool night air and Elizabeth cried out as soon as his mouth wrapped around one of the pebbled peaks.  _

_ She threw her head back in ecstasy, grinding her wet center against him as he ravished her chest. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees and threw her leg over his shoulder, spreading her uncovered sex for him to feast on.  _

_ Forsythe took his time, dragging his tongue along her slit a few times before plunging it into her entrance. Elizabeth’s breath hitched as she felt his tongue fucking her, his thumb finding the sensitive bundle of nerves and rubbing it ferociously.  _

_ “My-y love! Please, please, please...” she chanted and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt herself splintering apart, her climax coating his tongue as she moaned his name into the darkness. He rose once she sagged against the wall, catching her in a devouring kiss. Her passion was renewed from the taste of her essence on his tongue and she began to claw at his back and shoulders. _

_ Forsythe undid his trousers, pushing them down quickly and allowing his erection to spring free. He grabbed Elizabeth behind her thighs and wrapped her legs around his hips, pushing himself into her as he slammed her against the stable wall. She quivered when she felt him sink to the hilt, her body barely having time to adjust before he pulled out and surged into her again. _

_ “Yes, please, fuck me harder, my love...” she begged, her teeth finding the sensitive flesh of his neck and biting down harshly. Forsythe hissed and began thrusting into her at an abnormally fast pace, his cock slamming into her in just the right way to drive her towards a second orgasm.  _

_ She ran her hands into his hair, clinging to him for dear life as he fucked her into oblivion before she finally screamed his name and came around his cock. She gasped for air, her body still feeling the effects of her last orgasm when she felt another building.  _

_ “Come for me, M'eudail. Just once more,” he growled in her ear, sending her over the edge and spilling his seed into her as her walls fluttered, making him see stars in the process.  _

_ They both collapsed, still connected as they fell to the ground together, panting and rendered speechless. Forsythe held her to his chest, rubbing her back as they caught their breath. After a few moments, he finally spoke, “Are you alright, Elizabeth?” _

_ Elizabeth nodded against his chest, leaning back to look into her husband's still blackened eyes, “Aye, my darling. I am more than alright but...” _

_ “But?” _

_ “But I think the time has come for you to change me.”  _

  
  


** _Riverdale - 2019_ **

Jughead decided he wanted to take her to Greendale for the day, to show her all the places that he had found over the decades. Downtown Greendale was one of his favorite places to visit and there were a lot of memories that were attached to it. 

He stared out of Betty’s bedroom window as she finished getting ready, thinking about how he first came to discover the area he once called home.

Jughead had known the witches of Greendale for centuries, having become allies with them when they were fighting to stop the witch hunts that broke out in 1692. Ironically, all of the witches in Salem fled to Greendale, a place where there was an influx of supernatural beings at the time. He had been living in Salem at the time and helped them flee into the night before the townspeople could find them. 

While he was not as familiar with some of the younger generation, he was still their ally. In fact, that’s how Sabrina and Archie began writing letters in the first place. Jughead had been the one to encourage the relationship from the start - even without having met her personally - but there were still members of the Spellman family who believed that witches and vampires should never mate. Being their ally, and sometimes friend, was okay as long as there was no romantic attachment.

It frustrated him greatly that they could not see past their differences and understand that you cannot help who you love. It pained him to see Archie pining for this girl for so long, trying to convince her that their relationship was not wrong all to no avail. He knew that vampiric relationship with humans was still frowned upon in many circles but it was still seen as more acceptable than witches and vampires being mated. 

Jughead was pulled out of his thoughts as Betty stepped behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist, her head coming to rest on his back. “Okay, I’m ready to go--” she paused when she felt him tense, turning him around to face her, “Jug? Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“Aye, lass, I am. Sorry, I was just thinking and spaced out for a moment, that’s all.” Jughead pulled her into his arms, leaning forward so their foreheads rested together. He closed his eyes when he felt her cup his cheeks.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Maybe later, aye? Right now, all I want to do is spend time with you and not think about anything,” he said with a smile, turning his head to place a gentle kiss to her palm. 

“Okay... but, I’m here if you want to talk.” 

“Aye, I know, mo ghràidh.” 

* * *

Betty couldn’t believe all the places that Jughead showed her in Greendale that she never would have known about if it had not been for him. 

When they first made it to town, he drove them to a small bistro nestled among some of the more mainstream cafes that served the most delectable asparagus and goat cheese frittata that they paired with the cheesiest french onion soup she has ever tasted. 

Afterward, they walked to all the shops hidden down the back alleys. There were mystic shops, herbal shops, shops that made their own soaps, and even one that harvested and sold local honey. She never realized that these places existed and she had grown up one town over.

As they made their way back to his car, hands linked, she sighed happily. “I’ve had so much fun today, Jug. I don’t know how I’ve lived here all my life and didn't know that Greendale had so many secret treasures. How did you even find these places?” 

“I guess I just got lucky and talked to the right people.”

“I will definitely have to tell Cher about some of these shops, I know she would love to visit a few herself,” Betty paused as they climbed into the car, buckling her seat belt before turning to him, “So, what would you like to do now, Juggie?”

“If it's alright with you, could I take you somewhere special? Maybe we could talk about what's been on my mind?” Betty reached over and squeezed his hand and nodded her head, her stomach churning nervously in anticipation of what he was going to say.

** _Riverdale Township - 1819_ **

_ Forsythe laid the final branch on the pyre with a shaky hand and fought back the tears that were threatening to break through. This was not where he was supposed to be tonight, not where either of them were supposed to be. Elizabeth was meant to be like him, to be with him forever.  _

_ How could life be so cruel as to take her away from him so soon and so horrifically? Was this his fault for bringing her back to their manor in Riverdale to change her as she asked of him? Was he truly to blame for her death and not her father? _

_ His memory of the events after he watched her die were still fuzzy, but were coming back in flashes. He could remember that after he had finished feeding on the men restraining him, he turned his sights on Henry Blossom, who was still hovering over his wife’s body and driving the stake deeper into her chest.  _

_ Forsythe had felt himself turning feral as he stalked towards him, wrenching him away from her and tearing at the man's flesh as he cowered in fear. Even in his current state, Forsythe could still feel the wrath that consumed him as he reached into Henry Blossom’s chest, pulling the man’s heart out and devouring it. _

_ Once they were all dead, a bloodied and broken Forsythe gathered Elizabeth in his arms and clung to her lifeless body for hours, mourning the loss of the only light in his life. He wasn’t entirely sure how long he held her there before he finally carried her to the river for the ritual. He had made sure that Elizabeth’s body was purified, cleaning her on the banks of Sweetwater River in their meadow, wrapping her in fresh linens, and building the pyre. _

_ Once the sun had begun to rise, he lit a torch, his tears flowing freely, and set her body ablaze. As the flames consumed her, Forsythe fell to his knees, his wails echoing through Fox Forest. Elizabeth had been the first woman in all his years that he had ever really loved. She truly was his soulmate and now that she was gone, he didn’t know how to go on. It was as if now he was nothing more than a hollow vessel, void of spirit and slowly filling with rage. _

_ Watching his future being burned before him finally snapped something inside his chest. All the anger and despair woven together, creating something dark that made him realize what needed to be done. If he didn’t have Elizabeth, he had no future in Riverdale or Seaside. _

_ He marched back to the empty manor where he lost her and poured all of the alcohol and oils he could find around the rooms before setting them ablaze. He watched as flames engulfed the home before he turned and walked away from the inferno, heading back to where Elizabeth’s body burned.  _

_ "Beannachd, mo ghaol  _ ** _(Goodbye, my love)_ ** _ ," he whispered as he tossed a bouquet of lilacs on her pyre. He finally tore himself away when he heard the sounds of shouting from the town's people. Forsythe turned and ran through the forest, heading back to his home in Seaside so that he may make preparations for him to disappear... _

** _Riverdale - 2019_ **

“Where are we?” Betty asked quietly, wrapping her sweater around her tighter. Jughead told her that he would explain his strange behavior since that morning to her, but she wasn’t sure why he’d bring her to Sweetwater River to do so.

“This place is where I like to come to think, m'eudail. It has been a special place to me for a very long time and I felt the need to share it with you,” he replied, his voice full of emotion. Betty looked around, noticing all the lilacs and seeing flashes in her mind.  _ How is this possible? This can’t be the place from my dreams... But it looks so familiar... _

“Come, let’s sit and I will explain everything, Betts. Aye?” Jughead slipped his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers and pulling her towards a large maple tree. He laid the blanket he had been carrying in his arms down on the ground before pulling her to sit with him. They sat in silence for a few moments before he finally dragged his hand across his face and sighed.

“There are some things you don’t know about me, things that I don’t really like to share with people because they are too painful for me to remember. But you deserve to know why I have been lost in thought today. I--” Jughead paused, trying to decide how much to actually reveal to her right now. 

“Some time ago, I lost someone I loved dearly and the anniversary of her death is coming soon. She was-- God, she was beautiful and when I found her, I knew my life was finally complete..." Jughead's trailed off, tears burning his eyes. He cleared his throat and continued, "Sadly, it was not meant to be for us. She was taken from me before we really got to live and it still haunts me..”

Betty's mouth hung open in shock, her heart breaking for him. She watched the man that she knew she loved in so much pain as he spoke of his loss. Her hands trembled as she softly placed them on his thigh asking, “What was her name?” 

Jughead started to speak, his eyes locking with hers as he tried to come up with what to say. He sensed that telling her that  _ she _ was his lost love would be too much so he decided to use Elizabeth’s middle name. “Maggie. Her name was Maggie and she was my... wife.” 

“Wife?” Betty repeated in a whisper. She had no idea that he had been married before - hell, he couldn’t be more than 23 - how could he have been married? Before she could ask him anything else he continued, staring out over the water as if he were in a trance.

“We met at a party when we were young and married very quickly. Her family was against her being with me, they wanted her to marry another man that they had chosen for her, but we threw a wrench in their plans when we eloped,” Jughead’s voice cracked, tears pricking his eyes at the onslaught of memories flooding his mind. He felt all of the emotions that had shoved down rushing back to him. 

“We had just celebrated our first anniversary when she-- when she was killed. She was murdered in front of me by a group of men, one of which happened to be her own father. He stabbed her through the heart and... she was gone before I could get help,” Jughead choked out a sob, hanging his head as his resolve broke and he allowed himself to feel the pain again. 

“Oh my God, Juggie... I-I had no idea... That’s horrible,” Betty felt hot tears running down her cheeks. She lifted her hands and grabbed his face, bringing it up to meet her eyes, “I am  _ so _ sorry.”

Jughead collapsed against her chest and she wrapped her arms around him, letting him weep into her neck while she cradled him. Betty had never seen someone so broken in her life. Even with all the bullshit she had been put through with Reggie, she never had to experience the feeling of losing the person you love. She rocked him, running her fingers through his hair and just letting him get it all out. 

After what felt like hours, the sobbing slowed and Jughead pulled himself away, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands.

“I’m sorry, I have been holding that in for a while and--”

“No, Jug. Don't apologize. Never apologize to me or anyone else for showing your feelings. I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide who you are or what you're feeling from me.” Betty assured him, rubbing her hand along his back.

“Do you mean that, Betts?” he whispered, bringing his fingers up to trace her jawline.

“Yes, I want to know all of you, Juggie,” Betty replied, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. 

“I love you, Betty...” Betty’s eyes shot open, her breath catching as she stared into his vibrant eyes that spoke volumes without saying a word.

“W-what?”

“I love you, Betty Cooper,” he repeated, smiling shyly as he waited for her to respond. She threw her leg over him to straddle his lap, cupping his face in her hands as she stared down at him with watery eyes.

“Jughead Jones, I love you,” she whispered, crushing her lips to his and trying to pour all of her emotions into that one kiss. Jughead wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him tighter as more tears began to fall from his eyes as well. Betty smiled against his mouth, a giggle escaping her throat as Jughead lifted her and laid her down beside him.

Jughead hovered over her, gazing into her eyes while he pushed the hair off her forehead. Betty knew she didn’t want to wait anymore, she wanted him and only him for the rest of her life. “Make love to me, Jug...”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to--” Betty captured his mouth again, her tongue tangling with his and fogging his mind. He savored the taste of her, the sweetness of her strawberry lip balm along with something that was so uniquely Betty. He wanted to take his time, show her how she made him feel, but Betty wasn’t having any of that. She pushed him onto his back, swinging herself to straddle his legs again as she worked to remove his belt and undo his jeans.

“Betts?” he mumbled as she removed her sweater before pulling his boots off and setting them aside.

“Shhh, Juggie. Just lay back and enjoy,” she said with a wicked grin, moving to pull his jeans off and freeing his throbbing erection. 

Betty’s mouth watered as he sprung free, her need to taste him taking over her senses. She kept her eyes locked on his, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to his tip. Jughead’s breath hitched when he felt her pump him a few times before taking him into her hot mouth, swirling her tongue around his head and driving him insane.

“O mo Dhia, na stad  **(Oh my God, don't stop)** ,” he gasped, his hands sinking into her golden curls, feeling her take as much of him into her mouth as she could. Betty loved watching him let go and letting her take control, allowing her to be the reason he came undone. 

She hollowed out her cheeks and bobbed her head several more times before releasing him with a pop and one final lick along the underside of his cock. Betty crawled up his body, pulling him into a sitting position and kissed him hard. She lifted his shirt, slowly pulling it over his head and discarding it with his jeans. Then Betty stood, reaching behind her to unzip her dress before letting it pool to the ground at her feet. 

“Mo Bhanrigh  **(My Queen)** ...” he whispered, hungrily staring at her nakedness. Had he known earlier that she was completely bare under the dress she wore, he would have taken her sooner. Betty took off her flats, slowly walking back to him before lowering herself into his lap.

“I want you, all of you, tonight...” Betty whispered, lining herself up with his cock. She waited for his nod of approval before sinking down onto his shaft. 

Jughead growled and kissed her neck as he felt himself being encompassed by her tight heat. It took all of his will power not to come right there, her walls pulsing around him as she got used to the stretch. He had not felt so complete in centuries, not since the last time he and Elizabeth were together. 

After taking a moment to adjust, Betty began riding him unhurriedly, her moans echoing through the forest surrounding them. Her entire body felt as if it were on fire, like she would combust at any moment. She gazed down into his eyes before kissing him softly. She rode him slowly at first but as her climax grew, she began to speed up her movements, their kisses becoming more fevered. Jughead grabbed her hips roughly, panting into her open mouth as he thrust into her faster and harder. 

He could already feel his own release building quickly, so he reached between them with one hand, flicking her clit while his other hand tangled into her hair and tugged. Stars exploded behind Betty’s eyes and she cried out his name as she came, her walls milking his cock as he spilled into her. 

Once they were both finished, they collapsed together onto the blanket, sated. There were no other sounds around them, only the river moving swiftly and their labored breathing. Jughead ran his hand up and down her spine as she stayed curled on his chest catching her breath. 

Jughead knew that there was no going back for him now, he wouldn’t lose her a second time. If he had to burn the entire world down to save her, so be it. Keeping her safe was his only goal. She was all that mattered now. 


End file.
